All switched up
by Driv3n
Summary: Bulma's invention went hay wire on her and Vegeta and gave them a body change. Can they live their lives pretending to be each other? . Evil Yamcha, Freaky Chichi. R
1. Getting Along

This is ma nu fic...I hope you guys enjoy it...read and please review..even if its bad

Chapter 1: Getting Along

Bulma woke up by the sound of the alarm clock that sat on the night stand beside her queen size 4 poster bed. The metallic sound coming from the clock was like nails on chalk board in her brain. Sometimes she wish she had ki so she could blast the annoying contraption straight to the next dimension.

It is a very primitive way of waking up. She thought of creating a robot that would wake her up. She picked it up and hit snooze and looked at it; it was 10:00 am, so she decided to get up. She over slept...again. Bulma put on her favorite pink bathrobe that she got for her birthday present along with a black Gucci handbag along with some jewelry from her boyfriend.

She then headed to the bathroom. She stepped inside the confines of her lush bathroom. The floor was cover with white, peach and gray tiles in fabulous designs. The stainless steel pipe tap, the porcelain tub with a matching basin for the hand and face.

When she flipped the light switch a ventilation turn on along with the light. It was a wonder having the ventilation system, it would be really embarrassing if her air brain mother invade her privacy after she had just finish doing her...busi...ness.

She could already imagine what her air-brained mother would say.

'Oh my gosh honey, what did you eat.' Bulma laugh it down knowing well that her stuff don't swell that bad, she loved her figure so she watch what she ate.

Bulma stood up in front of the full body mirror and examine at her almost perfect figure. Yes..almost perfect as in something that's missing. She looked at her pale skin and said "I need a tan." The summer heat was blistering hot. She was going to make use of it.

Bulma turned away from the mirror and headed towards her porcelain tub. Bulma adjusted the tap water to cool. She tested it, when it was to her liking she turned on the shower tap and a spray of glistening water showered down. She jumped in the tub and let the water spray her body. She relax as the soothing water quenched her hungry pours. The night was hot so she sweated...a lot. Bulma then reach for a perfume soap and lathered her body. She made sure she got in every crevasse making sure to pay special attention to the hard to reach spots and the parts that gets little oxygen.

When she was finish, she drop the soap back on the tray and reach for the shampoo which poured some in her hand then work it into a lather. Bulma washed her hair over and over until she was on the seventh wash then she stopped. Bulma was very cautious about keeping clean, she would never recover if someone told her that she stank. The blue haired goddess rinsed out her...blue hair by positioning her head under the cascading shower and rinsed it out along with the rest of her body, making sure to rid her self of the suds. She got out of the bathtub and blindly reach for the nearest towel. The water from her wet hair blinded her. After three failed attempts, she got her hand on a towel and dried her face. She wrapped one around her upper chest and use the other to dry her hair.

Her hair got extremely curly when it's wet so she would have to blow dry it later after she finish tanning. She open her mirror/medicine cabinet and pulled out her sea blue toothbrush and brush her teeth. She rinsed gargled and spat in the sink. She repeated the process twice before exiting the bathroom and headed back to her room to get dressed then headed to the kitchen to whip up some thing good to eat. She know it would not be long before Vegeta barge in her room and nag her to death with his wining and his 'I get what I want' attitude.

In the gravity room...

Vegeta was training in the gravity room like there is no tomorrow, he was pushing himself to his very limits. He had always thought he had no limit but to the level of power his rival and his enemy was fighting at, it quickly became clear that a law level solider and a lizard was stronger than royalty. He is dead set on surpassing Goku and he wont succumb to not even the basic necessities that keeps his body going, he would just train and train until he attain super saiyan and have a field day with his new power by beating the crap out of Kakarrot. As if on cue, his stomach started grumbling, he ignore it and kept on going determined to get the most out of his training, but then it got loud enough to be heard echo in the whole GR and it do so twice more.

Vegeta gave up, 'all right you win'. He said, knowing that his stomach wont the battle. He hadn't had a bite to eat from yesterday night because he trained all night non-stop. He typed in the code on the key pad and the machine wooing sound came to a halt. He repeated the process for the door. Now outside in fresh air, he inhale deeply then exhale. Being cooped up in the gravity room's stale air for a day and a ½ was getting to him. He started towards to the kitchen, 'I hope that accursed woman made something for me to eat or these hell to pay.'. He said to himself in deep though.

Mrs. Brief was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Vegeta came in to the kitchen. "Good morning Vegeta, sleep well last night?"

Vegeta just growl and walked pass the idiotic woman to sit at the dining table, considering he didn't get any sleep last night, what she just said was the dumbest this he's ever heard. He'd been up whole night training for the arrival of those androids. They would be the perfect chance for him to test out his new power. "Humph, sleep is for weaklings, a true warrior never rest. I've been training none stop just to save your pathetic excuse for a planet. So don't ask me whether I slept or not. Got it." That's what his pride was telling him but his body was exhausted, He has been training three days straight, taking a brake only to eat and drink. He was determined to obtain the legendry level of super saiyan, and then he'll be strong enough to defeat those androids and beat the shit out of Kakarrot. He once heard the blue haired witch compare Kakarrot to a annoying earth enigma called a teddy bear. So that why he was going to beat the stuffing out of him when he attain super saiyan He was so caught up in ways of punishing Kakarrot that he didn't hear the other person in the kitchen call him.

"Vegeta darling, could you be a dear and go get Bulma for me." Her high pitch voice was like a knife in his brain, Vegeta would have screamed her head off about calling him darling and telling him what to do but, if it keep her mouth shut, he was be honored. Death is better than sitting there listing this woman screech. Vegeta got up slowly and approach the steps. On his way up he heard the shower go off. A sly smirk crept it way on his handsome face. He slowly approach the woman's room door. It was cracked open, he slowly opened it all the way and the image before him eyes would have him in a trance for the next minute or so. Before his eyes was the woman's round rear-end. The already rising bulge in Vegeta's spandex shorts super sized when he saw her bend over and he got a view of the bulge in between her legs. All of a sudden Bulma notice her admirer and turn around to face him.

"Like what you see" she said statingly rather that questioningly. She strut a little bit then she grabbed her plump breast. She brought one breast up to her lip, a pink appendage exited her mouth and wrapped it self over her hard nipple.

"Vegeta, do you want some..." Vegeta desperately wanted to say yes and just jump on her and ravish her body for a early morning meal but he felt that if he opened his mouth he would ruin it...and that's what he did.

"Vegeta, do want my succulent breast...Vegeta, do you want to sink you're teeth in me?" The invitation seem so tempting Vegeta accepted.

"Yes" Vegeta said and shook his head furiously.

"Are you sure Vegeta.., Are u sure you want it? Vegeta..Vegeta...Vegeta...VEGETA... VEGETA...GET THE FUCK OUT." Vegeta open his eyes just in time to see Bulma's door go "slam" his face. Vegeta shook his head.

"Uh um.umm breakfast is ready." Vegeta said embarrassment still present in his voice. Vegeta smacked him self upside his head and head for the stairs.

Vegeta sat down around the dining table and proceed to collect all his screws. He admit he wanted to catch the woman in her most venerable moment and laugh in her face about it later but he didn't expect to see what he just saw. He saw more that he bargain for. Vegeta was so busy in his own thoughts good and bad that he did see the woman he just defiled walked into the room with an insanely pissed look on her face.

"Morning dear, slept well?" The high spirited woman asked. She didn't see when Vegeta had re-entered the kitchen and she didn't see when her only daughter marched over to Vegeta and slapped him in his face.

Vegeta came back to hard reality with a slap from Bulma. "What the hell were you doing in my room you perverted bastard?" Bulma stood there hands crossed over her chest tapping her feet on the kutchin floor waiting for an answer.

After a minutes her answers came. "I was doing you mother's bidding"

"My mother send you to spy on my naked body. Wow Vegeta, being a horny saiyan pervert was one of my expectation of but to lie so... badly, there where I'm a little off my expectation." Bulma tried to control her anger and resist the strong urge to slap him again. This time he would be expecting it and he won't take it lying down.

"She told me to inform you that you're meal was ready." Vegeta said and tried his best not to make eye contact with Bulma. He was still a little embarrassed about the situation and he didn't want her to see it.

"And you saw you chance for a free peep show so you took it. Sick bastard." Bulma said and sat down next adjacent Vegeta. She made sure that there's some space in between them. She it wouldn't be safe for her if he decides to go in heat again.

It was Vegeta's turn to get mad. "Well if you pride you're self in closing you're door when your indecent, then you wouldn't have be the victim of a peep show. A peep show that was ratherrr...what's the earth term...bootylicous." Vegeta smirked at Bulma. Unfortunately for Vegeta, Bulma's mother had placed a hot cup of chocolate tea in front of Bulma, she chucked it at Vegeta. With his quick reflex, he smacked the cup away from hitting his face but he burned his hand in the process.

"Ow ow ow..." Vegeta shake the hot liquid from his had and tried to ease the pain by licking it. Bulma burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach to contain her laughter. After a minutes she stop laughing. Mrs Brief put the first round of food on the table.

"Serves you right you pervert. It should have hit you in the face." Bulma stated. Vegeta jumped up ready to solve his problem warrior style. Bulma didn't back down, she jumped up knowing that was not in the position to win a physical confrontation with the saiyan prince.

"C'mon guy's, you're behaving like children, just sit down and eat the wonderful meal I've prepared." Mrs Brief interrupted. (Imagine that) Vegeta back down, for one the brainless woman was right, they were acting like kids even though the woman started it. And beating a defenseless woman wasn't manly either. She bruised his ego and she will pay dearly.

"Hmpf" Was all Vegeta said and picked up his food and head to the Gravity room. If he stayed in her presence any longer he would cause her serious harm. So for her own good her going to excuse himself

Bulma had just remember that her mother had said morning."Good Morning mom". Bulma said. Bulma was still shooked by what had took place this morning.

"Bulma dearest, why are you so mean to that nice boy, he is such a nice boy." Mrs. Brief sat at the table with coffee mug in hand and took a sip.

"Because he's an ass hole and a pervert. Can you believe he actually believe he had the audacity to put your name in his lie to cover up his attempt to satisfy his own perverted fantasies" Bulma was flush from being so angry, her cheek were puffy and red, her eyes was a teal color in place for her usual ocean blue. Bulma shook of the ire feeling shw getting that made her stutter and sip some of her hot coco.

"Vegeta is gorgeous man, if I were I would court him before he gets away. Those ripple muscles and the incredible he walks around in those thigh spandex. It just make an old lady feels young again..." Bulma spat out the contents of the tea she had in her mouth in her mother face. They stood there in complete silence for 10 seconds, then Mrs. Brief got up to get a paper towel to clean her herself off. "...but it would be able to handle his energy...but I'm sure you could honey."

"MOM...would you stop it, I don't like Vegeta AND I have a boyfriend." Bulma scream at her mom hesitant to take another sip of her tea for fear of spitting it out again from shock. She can't believe that her mom sat there gawking and lusting after Vegeta's body like a horny teen. 'I mean the man has a body that look like it was sculptured by the gods them selves...what are you thinking.. You hate the bastard, you have a boyfriend, You hate the bastard, you have a boyfriend, You hate the bastard, you have a boyfriend.' Mrs Brief interrupted bulma from her mental battle.

"Yes but Yamcha look like a whip..." Mrs Brief took the dishes on the table and washed it in the sink.

"No mom I'll do them." Bulma got up from the table and preceded to washing the dishes. Her mom continues.

"...like he would fall at you're feet at your every beck and call. Vegeta now, something about him screams danger and defiance." She sat down and finish her coffee.

Bulma started thinking that her mother was right, Yamcha would do anything in the world for her and...the vibes that Vegeta gives off screams danger and would any other female running and cowering...but not her. The earth need some one to stand up to pig-headed-ness.

"Mom, Yamcha is not a wimp, he's he's..."

"Says who." A deep voice cut her off. Both women bolted around to see Vegeta standing the door way with plates in his hands. Empty plates.

" Says his Yamcha is the one, we are meant to be together. We have a special bond, we are soul mates and we have a date". Bulma said smiling from ear to ear.

"Whatever woman. You know damn well that as soon as you leave, you'll be back crying and whining like a little bitch." Vegeta said while dumping the empty plates in the sink and continued. "I don't understand you woman, if he keep being unfaithful to you, then why do you keep taking him back. I guess earth women just a gluten for punishment or maybe they are just stupid.". Vegeta looked at Mrs. Brief to emphasize him point but no one saw the look. Vegeta then waited for her to say something, when she didn't, he continued.

"Every time he comes over 2 hours sometimes 3 hours late sometimes never but when he does arrive he smelling of sex, alcohol and what you earthlings call cheap perfume".

"Vegeta stop" Bulma said felling hurt that Vegeta is saying all those mean thing about her boyfriend and future husband. "So what if he's always late and break off a few date, he has a baseball career to focus on".

"Don't make me laugh woman. You are being so damn gullible woman, I bet he's out there right now screwing another earthling bitch. On planet Vegeta, if you touch another man's matw, that's grounds for execution. The wife and the lover."

"Well maybe not every planet is as barbaric as yours Vegeta.". Bulma said. She can't believe he was being so mean. Bulma was on the brink of tears but held them back; she was not about to break down in front of this evil alien bastard.

"Well it teach men to keep their hands off another man's mate...and when it's all over and done with, you will be in your room crying for hours and depriving me of my fucking sleep". Vegeta smirked knowing that he's getting to her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP VEGETA, you don't what your talking about, Yamcha loves with all his heart and we are going to get married. You'll remain lonely forever with no one to love you, if you die no one will miss you, fact, everyone will be happy that your gone, one less saiyan asshole". Bulma screamed at Vegeta not caring that tears are streaming down her now red and puffy face. She was fighting the urge to start throwing dishes at his head but fear of hitting her mother was overwhelming.

"You earthlings are so stupid. Your living a fantasy woman, when are you gonna wake up and realize that, that good for nothing excuse for a human will never change. NEVER" Bulma stopped washing the dishes and turned around to face Vegeta.

"I HATE YOU VEGETA, I HATE YOU WITH A PASSION. You're just jealous of what Yamcha and I have". Bulma was now ready to reach over the table and choke Vegeta's lights out but she knew it was fruitless. She stomped her feet in aggravation and raised her fist in a threatening manner

"Woman don't flatter your self, you're being ridiculous. Why would I be jealous of something that has no value? You'll have nothing." Vegeta harsh words had really struck a nerve, no it struck an artery.

"FUCK YOU VEGETA, I HOPE YOU DIE ALONE. YOU WILL NEVER HAVE ANY ONE TO LOVE YOU. NO ONE EVER WILL"Bulma screamed at Vegeta and took off up stairs in her room crying her eyes out".

"THANK YOU WOMAN, THAT WAS THE PLAN" Vegeta yelled at her back as she ran up the stairs. Vegeta stuffed his face and left the kitchen to take a shower. Payback was a bitch.


	2. A day at the beach

**Chapter 2: A day at the bea...pool**

When Bulma finally stopped crying two hours later, her pillow fit for a queen-sized bed was laterality soaked with the salty substance called tears. She sat up on her queen-sized bed with blue flowery sheets, fact every thing in her room is blue, from the wallpapers of her famous rock n roll groups. The Dragon Kids, Satan's fury etc. Bulma start to recap on this morning's events.

'Vegeta is such an asshole why would he say those mean things. I mean, I know he is an evil and uncaring asshole but who does he think he is interfering in my personal life'. What was sadness and confusion quickly turned into anger. She sat up in her bed with clench fist.

"How dare he talk about my Yamcha like that, Yamcha is more man than he could ever be. He is a monkey after all". Bulma stared snickering to her self. 'Why am I taking relationship advise from a guy that never had a relation except for the one with his hand and his dick...Jerk off.' Bulma said to her self and got up off her bed with new motivation. She marched off to get a towel and some sun block. She was not going to allow a barbarian ruin her day.

After getting something to drink, Vegeta made his way up the stairs to his room. He is going to take a shower then train for the rest of the day. He heard Bulma in her room crying. 'Silly woman, don't she know that the truth hurts'. Vegeta ignored the pathetic woman and went to the bathroom with a scowl on his face.

He took off his clothes, and turned the shower faucet on extremely hot. His bathroom was not like Bulma's. The tile was dark blue with a shade of black but it's hard to tell the difference from far away. The shower curtain was black along with the soap tray, the plastic toilet seat. It was design specifically to his liking so was his room. He stepped in the tub. The hot water felt good on his sore aching muscles. Vegeta's troubled mind kept running on Bulma and the event that took place this morning, from the room to the kitchen.

'That foolish earth scum don't deserve a woman like Bulma. A rare and exotic beauty, and the body to boot. He could just sink his teeth in her lush silky skin. Wait a minute, what the hell am I saying. That pathetic woman can just rot in hell for all I care'. Vegeta knew he didn't mean it but his pride made him believe. Vegeta shook it off but his mind kept going back to what he saw in the confines of Bulma's sleeping quarters. The plump fruit that was covered by blue curls. He want to make her wither beneath him and scream his name in pure animalistic extasy. His bulging erection rose above the water and suds. His hot bath quickly turned in to a cold one. After an hour of fighting with his mind, he finally got out of the bathtub shivering.

He raised his ki high enough to dry himself off and warm him self. Vegeta walked from the bathroom to his room with out a towel. Luckily no one was around. Lucky for them. He enters his room and walked over his drawer for a spandex shorts and a sweat towel. He pulled on the spandex shorts, threw the towel over his shoulder. Vegeta find these underwear garments the earthling wore annoying. They always end up in the crack of his ass so he don't wear them. But an underwear garment he find rather appealing was what was it...a wife beater. It makes his muscles look bigger. Vegeta strolled out of his room and slammed his door behind him..

He was passing Bulma's door so he stopped and put an ear on the door. He heard nothing. "That's strange, why isn't she crying or bickering? The pathetic woman must have cried herself to sleep". He continued walking; he walked down the two flights of steps. Upon entering the Kitchen, He swung by the refrigerator and picked up eight bottles of water. He was going to store them in the gravity room's fridge so he wont have to go back and forth from the house to the gravity or die of dehydration. He glanced at Bulma's mother reading a teen magazine and drinking a hot cup of coco on a "hot day." He watched her from the corner of his eyes hoping to pass her without her seeing him. Too late.

"Hi Vegeta, ready for lunch"? The air headed woman said cheerfully.

"I just ate breakfast" Vegeta replied coldly looking a bit disturbed. This woman is out of wack.

"Oh, yeah" she replied looking clueless. Vegeta started to walk away from the crazy woman. 'Sometimes I wonder if that woman is on drugs'. Vegeta walked to the back of the yard to where the G.R. resides. He typed in the code to open the door, the door made a whoosh sound with steam coming from the crevices as it opens. Vegeta walked in, he threw the towel to the side and headed over to the fridge. After he stored all the water in he stormed to the controls eager to continue his training.

He turned the gravity simulator to 450 and pressed the start button. The gravity came down with a crushing force on Vegeta. He started doing minor stretches and warm up exercise to get used to the gravity. In no time, Vegeta was doing kicks and punches. He did Push-ups and crunches; he even destroyed a few robots. While Vegeta was throwing punches, Bulma is in her lab working on a new invention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma sat in her lounge chair enjoying the sun beating down on her skin filling it with heathy nourishments. She sat next to her 1/4 mile long pool. She felt like it was her personal day off from her work, her experiments and a saiyan enigma. She had been there for hours, she had even fell asleep.

She was going to take a dip in the pool to cool off. She walked on the diving board and bounced twice before going up about 5 feet in the air and back in the pool. She did some front strokes, back strokes. She was so busy swimming that she didn't see that someone watch with a keen eye and even did so much as to approach her. When she heard a splash then she realize that she was not alone. Vegeta swam from the bottom of the ten feet deep pool.

As much as his pride told him that he wanted to cool of from the rigid training, deep down inside he knew that he just wanted so see her, in her ½ naked glory in what was called a bikini.

"Fuck are you doing here Vegeta. Come to get another sneak peak. Well sorry, this movie trailer is only for VIP's" Bulma said in a low cold tone.

He was the last person she expected to see, fact she wanted to get "away" from him. She moved away from him to the edge of the pool. The last thing she was going to do was to get out and satisfy his perverted hunger. She didn't want to give him another preview.

"As tempting as that invitation sounded woman, I'm only here to take a dip. You might not notice but it's a relatively hot day and the gravity has no cooling system." Vegeta said and dipped back down in the water and up again after 20 seconds.

'The nerve' Bulma said t her self. Vegeta decided he was going to play a game with her. With his many saiyan abilities, one of them was holding his breath for quite a long time, he had yet to reach his limit on how long he could hold it. Bulma saw Vegeta dove in the water again and two minutes later Vegeta has yet to resurface. She had convinced her self the he was just playing a dirty trick. Five minutes later she was itchy, she knew saiyan had special abilities but hold their breath for 5 and a ½ minutes. She started calling out for him.

"Vegeta...Vegeta...Vegeta this is not funny." Bulma started looking for him. He wasn't hard to spot considering the light up day and the well maintained pool.

"Vegeta...could you stop playing...VEGETA...VEGETA." Bulma finally gave in and dove under the water. When she spotted him, his mouth and eyes were wide open.

She couldn't believe her luck, Vegeta couldn't swim. She rushed to his aid to help him to the surface but to no avail. The saiyan was heavy. After another four minutes of trying, she gave up. She touched him on the cheek and swam back to the surface. As she crawled out of the pool. She was overcome with an heavy heart. She felt tears ran down her cheek. She was on all fours coughed up some water.

She didn't see a certain some one levitate out of the pool. She turned around to get one list look at Vegeta, as annoying and heartless he was, he didn't deserved such a horrible fate. Vegeta wasn't there. She ran to the edge and leaned over to get a better look. The look on her face was quizzical. She was stumped, where could he had gone, was he in hell or where dead saiyans go?

With her last thought, Bulma felt a hand on her back the she was in the water. Her heart was beating like ten race horse on steroids, and there Vegeta look in a triumph stance. Fist on hips, head held high as he laughed. Bulma took back all the things she said about him not deserving to die, no, he deserve to be burned alive. As pissed as Bulma maybe be at that precise moment, she couldn't help but stare at Vegeta's well sculptured body. She'd seen it before from those lonely day when she and Yamcha had broken up and she would watch him from the confines of her bedroom balcony, never up this close.

Sometimes she would think he knows that she was watching him because he would give "her" a workout by just watching. He walks around the house ½ naked but he always walk with the towel around his shoulders. She stared at his body, her womanly alarms are ringing. It's been a while she'd been this aroused. Her panty was wet now, wet due to two different type of liquids. Vegeta smelled her arousal and smirked. He reached out a hand to help her out of the pool, she took it. With his saiyan strength, he pulled her against his chest. She stood there with her hand on his chest not believing how he making her feel.

"Woman...if you don't mind I'd like to go complete my training now." Bulma snapped out of her trance and took a step back from Vegeta's embrace. Vegeta walked away not in any haste. Bulma watch his ass going up and down as he walked away...


	3. Lies

Chapter 3: Lies

**Caution: (Graphic scenes) You were warned. **

Bulma stood there watching Vegeta go by. The sudden urge to throw her self at him and allow him to ravish her was oh so tempting but then she finally woke up before it got too graphic. 'What the hell is wrong with me, I'm here drooling like a horny teenover a man I hate while disrespecting the man I love. What is wrong with you Bulma.' She picked up her sun block and towel and went back in the house. She had a date with Yamcha and it was going to be great. He was taking her to that new Italian joint and then to catch a late flick. 'If he play his cards right, I might just let him get to second base.' Bulma grinned and went to her bathroom to take a shower.

After 45 minutes she was done showering and blow drying her hair. She walked out of the bathroom with brush in hand. She used the mirror in her room to put the finish touches on her hair. She was going to let it fly loose, so she made it as straight as possible until it was in her mid-back. She rest the brush on the dresser andwalked over to her door and closed it. She wouldn't want what happened this morning to happen again or would she. 'Cmon Bulma girl, stop thinking like that. You sould like a cheap slut.' She then strolled over to her walk-in closet. It was clothes for miles. She would have made a fortune if she decides to sell just one of her expensive dresses. ½ of them she haven't worn yet. After about an hour of searching, she found the perfect dress. It was a red dress that stop at the mid-thigh. There were some puffy red frills from the waist down. She remember buying the dress to wear to a company banquet but thanks to Vegeta, she had to stay home and fix the spoiled brat's precious gravity room. She had told her father to go instead.

It was about a year ago and since then her breast got extremely bigger, so the strapless dress was a little tight around the chest. She straightened it until it was perfect. She reached in side a yellow shoe box and pulled out a pair of silver heels. Along with them were silver earnings, a sliver diamond embedded neckless, and a silver bracelet. After doing her make up, she tossed some in the red matching bag along with a condom just incase she decides to be generous. She grinned and made her way to the living room. Bulma was wonder how she really looked. As she passed the kitchen, Vegeta was drinking a grass of milk, his 6th to be exact. As Vegeta caught a glimpse of her, he dropped his glass of milk which smashed spilling milk everywhere. Bulma smiled as her question was answered.

She looked at the clock, it says 7:45pm. Yamcha should be there to pick her up at eight. Vegeta strolled over after cleaning up the mess he made while in his shocked state. The woman looked like someone from one those model shows he catch her watching all the time.

"Where are you going woman?" Vegeta asked with his hands in his pockets. For ones he was not wearing spandex. He sport some gray slacks and a pink shirt that says badman on the back.

"Non of you're business Vegeta, don't you have some training to do or some world to destroy." Bulma grilled Vegeta as he sat down on the other end of the couch. Vegeta just crossed him arm and smirked at her.

"No, I decided to put it on hold so I could come torment you. Our spat is getting quite amusing." Vegeta was referring to what had happen in the kitchen and at the pool.

"I'm glad you find it amusing but don't you think you tormented me nearly enough for one day?" Bulma kept staring at the clock. Yamcha would come pick her up any minute and she could end this conversation with prince asshole. Bulma never expected an answer for her question but she got one.

"Um...let...me...see...uhh...no." Vegeta said rubbing his chin as if in deep thought. Bulma rolled her eyes at him. If looks could kill Vegeta would have been dead. Vegeta saw how she kept looking at the clock, the weakling was late.

"Well if you must know, I am going out...on a date...something you never had." Bulma said in a mocking tone and a grin plastered over her beautiful face. ' The woman might prize courtship thought, dinners, movies and gifts. On planet Vegeta, a woman can only impress a man by beating down another woman or just show great warrior spirit.

"Well saiyans done have time to..." DING DONG! The door bell cut him off.

"Well Vegeta, that all the time we have, it was nice talking to you though." Bulma said and got up from the couch. She strolled over to the door and straightened her dress and check her breath.

When she opened the door she was shocked. Vegeta walked up behind her, he was going to tell her but he wanted to see her face.

"Six large pepperoni." The pizza boy said standing at the door with the six boxes of pizza.

"Where you expecting someone else." Vegeta mocked her. She marched passed her she as she was still in shock and took the pizza from the boy and slammed the door in his face.

"Mr...Mr." The boy said knocking on the door. "Mr...you forgot to pay me." Vegeta laughed as he marched in the living room with his pizza. "Mr...shit I'm going to get fired" The boy said as he tried looking in side the house through the curtain still knocking. After bulma came out of her shock state, she open the door and gave the boy some cash.

"Keep the change" She said as she closed the door and walked back over to where Vegeta was on the couch. It was not 8:32pm, 'where was he? He should have called and say he was going to be late, or he can't make it.

An hour later, Bulma sat on the couch eating Vegeta's pizza and watching cartoons laughing. Not careing if the melted cheese fell on her new dress. Yamcha was in the back of her mind.

"You find this crap funny woman?" Vegeta ask looking at the animated crap the earthling called cartoon.

"It not my fault you...don't...have a sense of humor...Vegeta." Bulma said through laughs. The ringing of the phone interrupted her moment of humor. Bulma got up to answer the phone, as soon as she did Vegeta grabbed the remote and switch the channel.

"Hello, Brief residence." Bulma said wondering who was calling so late.

"Bulma?" Yamcha said from the other line.

"Yamcha? You have some nerve calling me." In an instant Bulma's surprise turned into anger.

"I'm sorry I missed our date babe." Yamcha said trying his best to sound sorry.

"How could you miss our date Yamcha, I mean you make it seem like a birthday party you forgot to go to. Do I mean that little to you?" She waited for an a while then continued."I mean I'm over here defending you ever time someone stepped on you're good name and you embarrass me like this." Bulma said, the anger was present but there was something else, not sure what.

"But B..." Bulma beat him to the punch.

"Don't but B me Yamcha, you do it constantly. It's like you purposely try to... hurt." Bulma said sounding hurt. She was glad he called rather than come over. She didn't want him to see the tears welling up in her eyes threatening to come out.

"Yammi-poo" Vegeta heard a female voice in the back ground.

"Who the fuck was that...don't play with me Yamcha?" Bulma was now steamed. Vegeta was listening to the amusing confrontation Bulma was having with her pathetic mate. That is what "he" called comedy.

"Who...her?" Yamcha quickly think of an excuse.

"No, my fucking mother."Bulma said sarcastically as her anger is steadily rising.

"Oh that's ah...um...ah my sister Katie. She is in town. That's why I had to miss our date. She's only here for two days and tomorrow she wants to go shopping." Yamcha was impressed with him self when he heard Bulma stood shut. "Want to talk to her?" Yamcha pulled that bold move that would eliminate all doubt from Bulma's mind.

"No I don't want to talk to you're bitch sister." Bulma said knowing damn well Yamcha was lying, or he he's not, he is over there fucking his sister that's all she knows.

"BITCH WHO ARE YOU CALLING, BITCH?" The girl on the other end shouted but Yamcha shushed her. Bulma didn't pay her no mind.

"Listen babe, I gotta go, we age going back out. I'll call you tomorrow to reschedule our date." Before Yamcha could say another word, he heard the dial tone.

Bulma stormed over to the television and snatch the remote from Vegetaand flipped through channel not looking for anything in particular. Vegeta glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Don't tell me you believe him woman?" Vegeta said couldn't hold it anymore.

"NO, I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE HIM." Bulma said throwing the remote across the room not caring where it land.

"So don't you want to find out?" Vegeta said wanted to bust the unfaithful bastard too himself.

"Yamcha live miles away from here, by the time I get there they'll be done and the bitch will be gone." Bulma said find her self in a hopeless situation. Vegeta jumped up and stared down at her in the couch moping with tears ready to streams down.

"I'll take you woman, it will be much faster." Vegeta said as he saw her face light up.

"You would do...that...for me?" Bulma ask referring to herself.

"Yeah why not. No one deserves to go through what he put you through. You see saiyansare not like you pethetic humans. Saiyan warriorsfuck whores but when a saiyan chooses a mate, he is obligated to that mate for the rest of his life. Neither of them should commit adultery. Or else the penalty is death." Bulma was stunned. 'Saiyans don't cheat?' Bulma had always thought saiyan were the biggest whores in the universe or Vegeta could be lying. 'Oh well.'

"Okay...let me go change." Bulma said and rushed only to be stopped by Vegeta's firm had on her wrist. When she turned around with a questioning look on her face.

"No...let him see how beautiful you were tonight. Let him see what he missed out on." Bulma smile. She wanted to kiss Vegeta on the cheek, and she did. Vegeta felt her soft lips touch his cheek. He was still shocked at what he had just admitted. Vegeta scooped Bulma up in his had and flew out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stupid Bitch" Yamcha said referring to Bulma. She hung up on him, no one hangs up on him. He need to start thinking about his excuse to make it up to her.

Yamcha walked into his room only in his boxers. A blonde girl was wrapped up under his sheets. "Fuck, I came in here for something but I forgot what it was." Yamcha said and jumped on the bed.

"You finish talking to that bitch?" She said with a sour look on her face.

"Yeah" Yamcha said and jumped on her.

"Why don't you come insert that stiff cock in my wet pussy"? The girl said and move the sheets revealing her naked body.

"Ohh...don't mind if I do." Yamcha grinned and started kissing on her neck

"Oh yeah baby, I want you to beg for it"

"Oh baby please I'm begging you, fuck my dripping wet pussy like the animal you are".

"Come here baby". Yamcha proceeded to kiss Alexis. He kissed her from her neck to her breast. He brushed pass her stomach and went straight to her public jewels. (a slut) Yamcha ran his tongue over it. She screamed out and grabbed Yamcha's head and thrush her hips up in his warm mouth.

"Umm...baby, you taste soo good." Yamcha said and he thrust his tongue in and out of Alexis's pussy.

"Oh yeah daddy...eat meeeee" She screamed as she climaxed. Yamcha licked up every drop and swallow it.

Yamcha lie down on the bed as she returned the favor. She lick the tip of his penis then she put the whole thing in her mouth. Yamcha's ragged breath turned in to moans and grunts. She put his testes in her mouth then she started sucking it again. Then paused for a minute the gave him a hand job. When she felt his manhood starts to pulsate, she put it back in her mouth and he released his load in he mouth. She swallowed some and spat the rest in Yamcha's mouth.

"Ok daddy...fuck me now." Alexis said as Yamcha position him self over her. He inserted his penis in her hole. Yamcha's penis was stretching her vaginal walls to their limits. Yamcha didn't wait for her to adjust to his size, he just kept pumping away not caring how loud she was screaming. He just wanted another nut. He lifted her from the bed; he slammed her onto the closet door, he lifted her up and down until she dug her nails into his back so hard he started to bleed. Alexis was now scared.

"Oh shit, I'm bleeding". Alexis screamed out but Yamcha's ears were deaf to her cries. He brought her back to the bed and continues to ravage her body. Yamcha powered up, which increase his size and he moved faster.

Yamcha reached his climax and released his load inside Alexis. They both fell on the bed exhausted. . She pulled out a cigarette and started smoking it. They lie there still until her cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello"

"I'm still with the girls" She blew more puff's of smoke in the air.

"C'mon baby, just a few more...okay. Love you too."

"Okay...let do it again" She said and jumped on Yamcha for round three.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta landed at Yamcha's apartment complex. It only took them 20 minutes to get there. She put her on her feet. She was still flushed from the flight. She got her shit together. And banged on the door. "Yamcha...Yamcha?" She called out. Vegeta did her the favor by kicking down the door. She marched in his room still labeled with sex. "Where is the bitch" Bulma saw Yamcha on the bed naked. Bulma preceded to search all the closest in his room even his bathroom. She didn't find no one. "WHERE IS THE BITCH?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, THERE'S NO ONE HERE?" Yamcha yelled at the raging mad woman. He got in defense as she marched in his face started poking him in his chest.

"YOU THINK I'M FUCKING STUPID YAMCHA, I SMELL THE SEX. I KNOW WHAT IT SMELLS LIKE." Bulma look out the corner of her eye. Yamcha was trying to get her attention but it was too late. Bulma saw a blonde woman in just her panties and her clothes in her hand trying to sneak out the door. "I SEE YOU BITCH" Bulma said and rushed at her. The woman knew she was discovered so she haste to the door but she saw a very big very handsome guy standing there blocking her exit while shaking his index finger. Bulma jumped on the woman and began a barrage of punches to the woman's face. Yamcha came running out the room and throw Bulma violently off the woman and went to her aid. The woman's face was bloody and bruised.. Bulma was surprise Yamcha would throw her like that. Bulma stood up still shocked.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU BULMA?" Yamcha yelled at Bulma still trying to help the woman.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME. I'M STUPID, I GOT ALL DRESSED UP THINKING THAT WE WAS GONNA GO OUT, THAT YOU WASN'T WHAT PEOPLE SAY YOU ARE. OBVIOUSLY I WAS WRONG. I was hoping Vegeta was wrong but I'm glad I found out." Bulma was breathing heavy from the yelling. Yamcha got up and was face to face to her now hands bloody with the same blood that blessed her knuckles.

"So what, you're fucking Vegeta now?"

"So what if I was? Why would it matter to you?" Bulma said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She loved Yamcha's reaction, he was jealous.

"Wow how convenient, you've been fucking that pig all along, but you're here now acting like the victim. Yeah you slut, very smart. I mean you live with him for Kami's sake, why not fuck him, but you can't fuck me. You're his little whore." Yamcha said closing his eyes feeling proud of him self, he figured it all out. 'Who she think she was fooling.' Yamcha has yet acknowledge the fact that Vegeta was standing outside his door that very moment.

SMACK! Yamcha's cheek lit on fire from the smack Bulma delivered. Bulma was shock as Yamcha smacked her back. Vegeta was about to step in and teach the fool a lesson but he left it to Bulma. She gave him the signal that he had everything under control.

"I just hope you you're happy." Bulma said and delivered a kick right in Yamcha's crotch with all her might. Yamcha didn't hit the floor yet before she kicked him again. Yamcha wither on the floor in excruciating pain.

"Let go Vegeta" Vegeta scooped up Bulma and took off in the air. He was impressed with the woman. She handled her self well. Even though she didn't have the strength of a saiyan baby, he thought he was going to have to kick that fools ass for her. She would make a great saiyan, but with that anger and that mouth, she would have been a danger to her self and everyone else, well mainly to her self.

Vegeta imagine his planet still in existence and they come to conquest the earth and this exotic vixen had presented herself, he would have captured her and take her as his personal pet. The flight home was rather...quiet. Vegeta saw that she was in deep thought. He didn't want to ruin it. 'Well she wasn't crying. I guess that's good.'

After 20 minutes Vegeta landed at capsule corp compound. He put Bulma down. "Thanks Vegeta. As much as I hate to admit it, you were right." Vegeta nod his head as Bulma with a depressed look on her face, turned heels and headed to her room. Vegeta watch her slowly walk up the steps. 'That fool is going to get what's coming to him. If he didn't already.' Vegeta chuckled at the situation. The woman had spunk. He salute her for that. Vegeta was going to Go back to his training, so he grabbed a quick snack from the fridge and headed toward the gravity room.


	4. All switch up now

Chapter 4: All switched up now

Bulma was in her lab working on a prototype of her latest invention. A Molecular Transporter. Its purpose is to break down objects and particles to a molecular level so you can move them to another location of choosing. She worked sleeplessly trying to figure out how she was going to power the quantainium disrupter so the ray would be stronger (A/N I'm just putting things together here so use your imagination.) Earth's primitive electricity was not going to cut it. A light bulb went off in her head and then again, Bulma's brilliance over came dead ends and boundaries.

"I'll just reroute the output capacitor to C.C.'s main generator core. Capsule Corp. has a power plant for it's self so I'm pretty sure it will hold up'. "YES, Bulma girl you're a genius". So Bulma went down in the basement and hook up her invention with some power.

Vegeta walked out of the kitchen licking his lips from the delectable breakfast he had Mrs. Brief made for him. Vegeta is surprised he enjoyed the earthling style of cooking. 'Well at least she cooks better than the woman. Her cooking is the closest you'll get to eating shit. Come to think of it, where is that accursed woman. I hadn't seen her since she I brought her home; she had been hiding in the house since then. Humph, pathetic human emotions. I thought she would have gotten over that bastard by now'.

Vegeta continued on his way to the G.R. He entered it and typed in the code and it hummed and Vegeta started his daily training.

Bulma plugged in the disruptor into the generator and her invention hummed to life. 'Well at least we know it has power, but does it work. I guess we'll find out.' Bulma said still in her mind contemplating weather it's safe or not. Bulma placed the test subject (An apple) on a glass table in the middle of the lab. She went over to the computer and typed in the coordinates. She put on her light deflecting goggles on and get ready to push the button. She pushed the button and there a whizzing sound could be heard getting louder and louder then the computer spoke:

"SUBJECT: APPLE. RELOCATION: 30 DEGREES NORTHWEST. 15 FEET 3 INCHES" The machine released an electrical charge and the whole room illuminated with a white light. When the light faded, the machine relocated the apple to exactly where the coordinates said. Bulma found the apple where she wanted it but it was squashed in to apple sauce.

"Well it works, with just a few modifications it will be safe enough to be tested on living organisms.

'And soon with my new invention, traveling to another planet would be a cinch. Far beyond the limits of Goku's instant transmitting. But the challenge still remains. How to make it portable, because I'm sure no one would want to carry these room size cannon with them, and it's too complicated for anyone to understand.

In the Gravity Room……

Vegeta started to throw punches from left to right. The gravity is 550 times Earth's normal gravity and training under that about of intense pressure was like nothing to him. Vegeta added a few kicks with his barrage of punches. He executed a roundhouse kick then stop for a breather. 'I just don't get it, Kakarrot trained at 100 time's normal gravity and he became a super saiyan. But I trained more than twice that much and still nothing. I'm the one with royalty blood flowing threw my veins. 'Kakarrot change right after his pathetic human friend um….. Melon…Krelon…chrome dome. Maybe I would have to love and experience the pain of loss.' Vegeta burst out laughing. Not likely.

I will not stop training until I become a super saiyan so I can annihilate this planet and its pathetic habitants. Then I will kidnap that blue haired woman and take her with me. She would make a fine pleasure whore.' All of a sudden, pictures of him ramming the life out of Bulma started running threw his brain like a 300 man marathon and the idea sounds very appealing. Vegeta could still remember the time when he not so accidentally walked in on Bulma taking a shower. Her big, firm supple breasts and her perky backside, it was just as good as that incident in her room, 'no this was more amusing. ...'

**Flash**back:

It was the day when the shower in Bulma's room had broken. So she had to use someone else's. It was 1:00am just after midnight, Bulma was in her lab working all day all night and she was very very dirty from all the oil, mud and grime. She was soo tired but she was determined to take a bath before going to bed but her bathroom was broken 'Its real convenient, he just had to try and blast that defenseless mice.' Bulma said to herself. She could have used any other guest bathroom in the house but she was tired and Vegeta was training plus something was pulling her towards Vegeta's dark and mysterious room so she did.

She went in to Vegeta's room but it was so dark so she flipped the switch on and the room was illuminated. The room was well kept, the bed was spread and every thing was in perfect shape. 'Who would have known Vegeta to be a decent man…um…uh…monkey? I always thought he was like Goku. Hmpf, to think you know someone. Bulma opened the window and saw that the gravity lights were still on. "Good, wouldn't want him to be thinking I was snooping around his room". Bulma said out loud.

While on her way to the bathroom, she saw something shinny out of the corner of her eyes. Bulma found a weird gold medallion with strange writing and engagements on it, it was tossed aside with a bunch of other stuff. She would have to ask Vegeta to read it for her one of these days. As she was admiring the medallion, she heard a door slammed she tossed it aside even though it all came tumbling down and rushed to the door to see her father stumbling to get down stairs for a cup of tea. Bulma release a sigh of relief and rushed to the bathroom because she is a canary in a lion's den.

Just by coincidence Vegeta decided to put his training on hold for another day so he could get some sleep. Vegeta exited the G.R. chamber and looked up to his room and saw that not only his window opened, the lights were on too so he levitated up to his window. The scent of the woman was every where, he looked around. Maybe she heard him coming and went to go hide. Vegeta looked under the bed and in the closet, he couldn't find her. He looked towards the bathroom and the lights were on. Vegeta saw the steam coming from under the door. He sensed the woman's ki in the bathroom.

'Figures, who else has the guts to enter my bed chambers, un-invited. The nerve of that woman, but I did blast a chunk of her wall to hell. Well all that is going to change in a minute'. Vegeta heard the shower turn off so he made that his cue to walk in the bathroom with a sly smirk on his face. When Vegeta opened the door, Bulma was just getting out of the tub. He watches her as the droplets of water dripping of her smooth velvet skin. She had the body of a saiyan princess. All the blood in Vegeta's body rushed to his manhood (A/n if that was possible). Bulma looked up and it was like she saw a ghost. Bulma hastily made an attempt to cover up her decency but it wasn't good enough.

"VEGETA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE"? Bulma screamed on top of her lungs and now her face is red with anger but mostly embarrassment. She made the best attempt to cover her decency by using her hands. Her breasts were just too big. Vegeta didn't have any towels, he didn't need one, and she had forget to bring her own.

"Well, the last time I checked. This was my bathroom. I should be asking you that question."

"Well...I DON'T CARE, JUST GET OUT. NOW!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta was too busy checking her out so her screams are def to him. "VEGETA?" Vegeta snapped out of his dream and left the bathroom. At least his curiosity was not in vain...

**Flashback **End:

The day after that they both pretended like it never happened. Vegeta was about to continue his training but the machine suddenly shutdown. 'Fuck! What's wrong now'? Vegeta went to the consul and saw a red flashing light that says "system overload". Vegeta exited the gravity room and made a b-line for Bulma's lab.

Vegeta entered the lab but the woman was no where in sight. He looked around at the stuff in Bulma's lab; they almost look like saiyan technology. He thought he recognize some of the stuff on his home planet. Vegeta started fiddling with stuff. He started looking for something more fascinating. In the corner of the lab, he saw a cannon looking machine and a remote with a big red button that was flashing and it caught his attention.

Vegeta was always been fascinated with buttons. He was like a little kid again when ever he seen a button. As Vegeta was about to press the button when Bulma jumped out...

"NO VEGETA STOP". Bulma tried to stop Vegeta from pressing the button but it was too late. Vegeta pressed the button and the computer voice came on.

"SUBJECT: HUMAN. RELOCATION: HUMAN" The big white light surrounded both Bulma and Vegeta. When the light faded, Bulma and Vegeta were on the floor unconscious.

I don't really like this chapter but it was an important chapter. Enjoy


	5. Hey You're me

Chapter 5: Hey. You're me!

When Bulma opened her eyes the only light coming in the room was through the cracks of two huge black satin curtains. She struggled to focus. It took her a while to focus but she finally got it. Then she starts to realize things. The first was that she had a splitting migraine and her...whole body ached.

The second thing was that she had a breathing apparatus on her mouth and an IV in her left arm. She disconnected them both and tried to stand on her...feet. She fell flat on her face, but to no avail. She tried to get back up and on her third try, manage to stand and as a consolation prize she started walking around. Bulma was trying to remember what happen that landed her in this situation but nothing rings a bell.

But something hit her, she was not in the med-lab or her room. She stared observing her surrounding. The room is generally dark. Black bed sheets, black curtains down to the carpets were black. Bulma started to get an uneasy feel in the depths of her stomach so she went over to the bathroom to throw some water on her face.

She was still kinda groggy from her previous rest so she didn't pay any attention to her appearance. She rubbed her eyes and took a second look………

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta was in the other room in the same situation. He was strapped to his bed with a breathing apparatus in his mouth and the IV in his arm. He was sleeping...that is until he was shaken away by strong arms. Vegeta stirred and shuffled but he was still sound asleep.

"Vegeta……Vegeta wake up" Bulma tried to shake Vegeta awake. She was freaked out as it is and she wanted to inform Vegeta. He stirred a little bit before slowly opening his eyes and saw his own reflection staring back at him.

"What the fuck is going o..." Vegeta expression changed from angry to confuse in a mili-second. Here he was here lying in the comfort of someone else's bed staring up at him self. Vegeta jumped up and a scream erupted from his throat. Bulma tried to keep him calm and quiet.

"Vegeta….shhh…..calm down." Her now sensitive ear drums were ringing. Bulma was forced to slap Vegeta across the face, but a little bit too hard. He passed out. "Fuck."

Two hours later…….

Vegeta stirred to get up again. He open his eyes and was about to scream but Bulma jumped and covered his mouth with the quickness. Muffled scream could be heard throughout the room. Bulma looked in Vegeta's now crystal blue eyes which was watered. She put her index finger up to her lips and said 'shhh.' Vegeta nodded. Bulma removed her hands from Vegeta's mouth.

Vegeta walked up to his body and started touching the face trying to contemplate if he was dreaming or not. "What kind of sorcery is this?" Vegeta demanded eyes still watered. He now has all of Bulma's weakness.

"Don't you see Vegeta, I am you." She said her voice laced with paranoia.

"Woman?" Vegeta said in his high voice even more confused.

"Yes Vegeta. I am you." Bulma repeated pulling her...um Vegeta's hair.

"Yes. I am able to figure that out by my self. But how?" His watered blue eyes, long blue hair, balloon tits, pette figure.

"Oh yes. The machine, it looks like it switched our bodies." Bulma said not trying to get scientific.

"Switch bodies?" Just when Vegeta thought he was filling in the blanks, the hole got wider.

"Yes switch bodies. Look in the mirror rocket scientist." Bulma demanded sarcastically. Vegeta ran to the bathroom and stared at the mirror in disbelief and fainted in an instant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta woke up when the water hit his face. Vegeta released a light moan as he struggled to get up. When he opened his eyes he saw him self staring at him. He releases a high pitch scream that almost deafen Bulma's sensitive ear. 'Gosh! Now I know how he feels when I scream at him.'

"Vegeta stop it. What are you trying to deaf me?" Bulma said covering up her ears. "You need to calm down." Bulma said trying to reassure Vegeta.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? DON'T YOU SEE WOMAN, I AM YOU. HOW AM I GONNA TRAIN? What if the others find out, I'll be a laughing stock." Vegeta yelled

"That's the point, they don't have to. Let's just try to avoid everyone until I can fix the damn machine that YOU broke."

"And what if we can't "avoid" them?" Vegeta stated

"Well then I guess you'll just have to pretend to be me then." Bulma said smiling. "It's easy to be you even a baby can do it but I can't say the same for you." Bulma said and burst out laughing.

"Shut the hell up woman before I..." Bulma looked at Vegeta not fazed at all by his threats.

"Um…Before you what...Bulma? Are you forgetting a certain detail? You don't have you're powers anymore." Bulma said referring to Vegeta. Bulma started advancing on Vegeta until the space between them was completely closed. Bulma grabbed Vegeta by the neck and use his own super human strength to lift him off the floor. His legs were now dangling off the floor and Vegeta could hardly breathe.

"You...can't...kill..me..woman..you..need...you're...body." Vegeta manage to choke out between gasps of breath.

"No I don't. I have yours. I have immortality." Bulma laughed manically and for the first time in her life she saw fear in Vegeta eyes, or her eyes. Just what she wanted, shake him up a little bit. Put the scare to him.

"But..what...will...your..friends..say?" Bulma almost forget about that. Her friends don't know that her and Vegeta switch bodies. Vegeta grabbed her hand trying to loosen her grip.

"Yeah you're right. But I could always become stronger and defeat them all." Bulma started laughing. Vegeta started grinning which confused Bulma.

"What are you laughing at?" Bulma demanded

"You're starting to sound like me woman."

"Ah! Your right." Bulma dropped Vegeta and the oxygen rushed back into his lungs. Vegeta tried to get the air into his lungs.

"Wo...woman...whe...when ..i...get..my..body..back. You're in a world of trouble." Vegeta said in between breath as he finally got air in his lungs. Bulma looked at her self a.k.a. Vegeta in the mirror. "This is all you're fault Vegeta. You had to press that button didn't you? You couldn't leave it alone." Bulma said anger rising the more she looked at her self. "And now I'm you."

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Vegeta looked up at Bulma staring at her self with his reflection staring back at her. She looked pissed. "Well if you're stupid gravity contraption didn't keep breaking, I would be training right now. Not in you're body" Vegeta stated as he washed his face.

All of a sudden her face light up and she stared at Vegeta with an insane look. "What?" Vegeta was puzzled look on his face. "What?" Vegeta asked again still confused.

"I want to see what it looks like. I've always been curious." Bulma turn toward Vegeta with a grin from ear to ear her face. Vegeta knew what she was talking about but he questioned just to make sure.

"You're thing" Bulma said and open her spandex shorts and took a peek. She was shock so she quickly releases the elastic waist band. "Oh my Kami, you can kill someone with that. That is insanely big. I guess its part of being a saiyan." Bulma said the last statement more to her self. She can't imagine that going in her, it would rip her apart. 'Oh my Kami, if Vegeta is this endowed, then Goku must be too. Then Chichi…oh my god." Bulma blushed, she embarrassed at look at Goku with a straight face again.

"What?" Vegeta asked. "Umm…..I wonder….." Vegeta said and reached for the hem of the night dress the person who brought him to the room.

"What?" Bulma looked at Vegeta anxious to see what Vegeta was going to do. When he lifted the dress over his head, Bulma screamed. "What do you think you are doing?" Bulma said and grabbed him before he could violate her.

"Shit woman you looked at me." Vegeta said as Bulma grabbed his hands and pulled him to hiss feet.

"So?" Bulma released him and headed towards the door. "I'm going to find a way to fix this. You batter not stare at my body." Bulma said. Vegeta turned his back to her and said "okay."

"I mean, don't look at you I mean me…you know what I mean." Bulma said as she opened the door.

"You know that eventually I will have to. I mean you do want me to take a bath right?" Vegeta smirked at her as he saw the defeated look on her face.

"What ever. Just try to keep you're hands off me. Okay?" Bulma sighed as she exited the bathroom and headed to her lab.


	6. Going Shopping

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with for a while. This is for pleasure only, no profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 6: Going Shopping

Bulma has been working diligently in her lab all day. She desperately wanted to fix this insane problem before anyone found out. 'What am I going to do if Chichi ask me on a girl day's out. Vegeta's going to fuck everything up and make Chichi find out or hate me.' Suddenly out of no where she saw a white and purple fist came crashing towards her. She had no idea that she was starting to get pieces and pieces of Vegeta's memory.

Bulma jumped back and fell on her butt. She thought because of the lack of sleep and stressed that she was going crazy. So she decides to put fixing her machine on hold for one hour to go get something to eat. She typed in code to open the door. Swoosh. The door opened and she climbed the stairs to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a bologna sandwich, and sliced it in half and ate half, then she started thinking of ways to fix this prob...no disaster.

Without realizing it she ate both halves of the sandwich and she was still hungry. With Vegeta's body she gained his ferocious appetite. She headed back over to the fridge and pulled out five sandwiches. She originally bought them for Vegeta. 'Technically he's eating them anyways.' Bulma said to himself.. Bulma turned around and saw Vegeta walked pass her. He was dressed like a three year old.

"What in Kami's name are you wearing Vegeta." Bulma asked on the verge of bursting out laughing . In front of her was Vegeta with a pink bra on his head. One off his baggy yellow shirts and a baggy blue sweats.

"How do you put on this confounded contraption." Vegeta said annoyed as he tried to put the bra over his head and on his now heavy chest. Bulma busted out laughing.

"Damn, I wish I had my camcorder." Bulma was literally on the floor rolling.

"Woman, you are aware of the fact that you are laughing at you self." Bulma was finally able contained herself. She got up and straightens her clothes.

"It might be my body but it's not my mind." Bulma got up off the floor and crossed her hand over her chest and tried to smirk the best she could just the way Vegeta did it.

"So how do you explain these filthy dreams I get about you and you're weakling boyfriend making out. It's very disturbing, and it leaves a bad taste in my mouth." Vegeta said and spat in the nearest garbage. "I actually felt like I was doing it." Vegeta said with a scornful look on his face. He opened the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk.

" Well any ways, where did you learn how to dress Vegeta, from a three year old?" Vegeta glared at her. He then grabbed the bra to throw it on the floor.

"Well I apologize if a woman's sense of fashion is not one of my strong suit." Vegeta said still wrestling with the bra "Woman, I can't wear anything in your wardrobe. All you got are things that go in between your ass and slutty revealing clothes. No wonder why that good for nothing earthling think of you no more than a booy call. " Vegeta said getting really pissed at Bulma's continuous snickering. He hit Bulma's spot, he really did but she was not in the mood to fuss. Vegeta grabbed one of the sandwiches off the table and took a bite.

"It's okay Vegeta, I'll take you shopping. Get you some stuff you can wear and still fell like a barbarian." Bulma was a little hurt from Vegeta's comment but she shook it off. After all, he is right. Yamcha thought of her no more than a good lay. 'Well I can't say the same for him, he don't know the 1st thing about how to please a woman.'

"Okay I'll pick something out for you to wear." Bulma said "Now go take a bath. Remember. You're not a dirty saiyan anymore so you will bathe twice a day. Don't make me have to come in there and do it myself." Bulma said in a warning tone and heeded toward her room to pick Vegeta out something to wear.

"You might as well. I mean I...no you ain't got anything to hide no more." Vegeta snickered to himself. Bulma cheeks lit up.

"Same goes for you, you bastard." Bulma cross her arm over her chest in a triumphing stance.

"Only difference is, I'm not ashamed of my body. I don't need to hide it from anybody; I see how you look at me without my shirt on." Bulma blush got even deeper as she stopped in her tracks. Vegeta looked at her and smirked. He actually seen Bulma's body naked on many occasions whether she knows or not but he could never get tired of it. These last two days he's been studying it more frequently,

**Upstairs...**

Vegeta slowly stripped out of his clothes. He took off the baggy sweat pants, then the shirt. Then he took of the under wear. Vegeta was again amazed at how voluptuous Bulma's body was Vegeta could hear Bulma ruffling about outside the bathroom door. "WOW WOMAN, I WOULD SAY YOU HAVE A BODY FIT FOR A SAIYAN QUEEN...BUT I WOULDN'T GO THAT FAR." Vegeta snickered to himself as he heard a "whatever" behind the closed door. Her curves were magnificent. Vegeta ran his hands over Bulma's plump breast.

From there he ran his down her stomach and her pelvis. He then ran his hands through her blue curls. He obviously went lower because of the delectable moan that came from his lips. He stopped instantly, it felt weird.

"VEGETA. GET YOU'RE FILTHY HANDS OFF ME." Bulma busted through the bathroom door nearly tearing it off its hinges. She suspected he would have been up to something like this but she never thought her assumption would have been reality.

"Woman, you are 50 feet away from me. How on Earth am I touching you?" Vegeta sarcastic tone was driving Bulma up the wall.

"Arrggh! You know what I mean you saiyan pig." Bulma closed the space in between them to centimeters.

"So what...you're not going to always be there to stop me." Bulma smiled. Vegeta was taken by surprise with her sudden mood change. All of a sudden Bulma started stripping her clothes off.

"Woman, what are you doing?" Vegeta asked getting a little nervous.

"From now on we going to bathe together...sleep together and eat together."

"You're fucking insane if you think that I would allow you to come close enough to my person so you can sleep with me much less take a bath with you" Vegeta said with his eyes closed and hand crossed over his chest.

"Then I'll just have to make you." Vegeta didn't have the strength to fight back as Bulma use Vegeta's own saiyan strength to overpower him and put him in the tub. Luckily the tub was made for two to three people at a time. Vegeta was uncomfortable though the whole ordeal, but he didn't have a choice.

2 hours later...

Bulma dragged Vegeta out of the room in the outfit she picked out for him. As usual he retaliated with "I WOULD NEVER BE CAUGHT DEAD IN THAT THING". So she had to get him something else. It was a small black cut off shirt which shows a lot of stomach and in gold words says "GOLD DIGGER." She also had picked out very...very short blue jeans shorts. It was hot outside.

She got him some tight black jeans, A brown tube top which say "I'M NOT TAKEN." on the front and "YET" on the back. It was a step up from the other outfit she was going to make him wear. Bulma had such nerve to suggest such a thing.

Bulma then got him the matching brown belt, heels and a hair tie to wrap around the bun. Bulma was about to give him some make up but that's where he drew the line. After Bulma got dressed in a black spandex muscle shirt and some Dockers shorts they were good 2 go.

Vegeta headed to the stairs with his heels on. "Woman, how in blazes do you earthling women walk with these confounded things?" It was more like a rhetorical question but he still wanted an answer.

Bulma just laughed and shook it off. Vegeta attempted to walk down the steps but he lost his footing and was flying down. Luckily for both of them Bulma caught him before he broke something on her body.

"Leave it up to you clumsy "women" to wear such ridicules contraptions to put yourself in harms way." Bulma said sarcastically as she carried Vegeta outside to the capsulized car.

"Woman put me down. Put me down this instant." Bulma put Vegeta on his feet next to the car and open the door. They both got in and Bulma drove off to West City shopping center. The drive was rather quiet.

"Woman...you look good." Bulma said in a mock Vegeta's tone. He looked at her and then turned around and stared through the passenger window at the trees and buildings go by. "C'mon Vegeta, don't be a sour puss." Still Vegeta stood quiet.

At the mall...

Vegeta and Bulma walked through the mall. Bulma was in heaven. "Oh my Kami, look at all the stores." Bulma was making eye contact with the variety of stores from jewelry to casual wear to urban wear. And her absolute favorite...shoes. Vegeta glanced at Bulma's frantic face from the corner of his eyes.

"This is how earthling women get when they go shopping? You look like a virgin boy in a whore house." Vegeta said with disdain as Bulma prowl through the mall as if on a mission. Bulma grabbed his hand.

"C'mon...we are going under wear shopping 1st.." Bulma pulled him so hard she almost yanked her own arm from its socket. When they were in a store called Glamorous Girl. Bulma started jumping around talking about what she is going to buy. Fellow shoppers started looking at her weird. Bulma told him to sit down as she picked out a few. Not like the ones she had at home...

Bulma dragged Vegeta into the 11th store. Vegeta was pissed but he didn't have a choice, Bulma had his body and she was bigger and stronger than he is, literally his better in every way. If he had his body, he would have thrown her over his shoulders and fly home. 'She already had mountains of bags all for her. When is enough? Shit she don't know if she'll ever going to wear them.' Vegeta started to think to himself what if he was stuck in her body forever? 'I wouldn't be the one doing the fucking anymore I would be getting fucked, and that's not cool.

"They were clothes Vegeta approve of and clothes for Bulma when she get her body back, if she gets it back. But they didn't get any for Vegeta. They walked towards store called "Pretty Woman."

The place was really glamorous. A sales associate walked up to them as Bulma was admiring one of the beautiful wedding dresses they had on display. "Wouldn't mind getting that for the little fiancé huh?" Bulma turned around and saw a woman in a white shirt, red jacket and a red skirt and her name tag "Loraine" was over her left breast, looking and smiling at her.

"Oh we're not engaged." Bulma shook her head and made it clear to the woman. The woman thought they were the typical human couple.

"It don't really matter. What matters is that she wants this beautiful dress. Isn't that right honey?" The woman thought she had all the answers and had Vegeta figured out so she went and ask Vegeta.

"Not on your life woman. Hell would freeze over before I get caught wearing something like that, or anything in this store for that matter. And don't call me honey, I'm not sweet.." Vegeta replied and walked off. The woman was shocked, her face tells it all. 'Never in my career.' She said to herself. She coughed trying to play it off.

"Don't pay her any attention; she's kind of cranky today." Bulma whispered to the sales woman.

"Yeah that's obvious. It's her time of the month huh?" The woman straighten out her outfit and try a different approach, she had to make use of her college degree. "Well I see you don't like anything glamorous, maybe something a little more casual?" The woman got ready for a rude comment or remark as he looked in Vegeta's direction. Vegeta answered her with a hmpf and a "whatever" under him breath.

"Okay follow me." He followed her to the far right side of the store. Bulma was still in the evening gown section admiring the dresses but eventually followed.

"Okay so what do you want to try on?" The woman asks careful not to say anything to push her button. Her meaning Vegeta.

"How the hell should I know? You're the expert." Vegeta stated rudely.

"Well let's start with what you like." The woman smiled at him while going through stacks of clothes.

"They are all a piece of shit." If there was an award for being rude, Vegeta had the competition locked hands down. The woman sighed; Vegeta was making it real hard for her.

"Okay try this" She gave Vegeta a complete outfit and told him to change in the dressing room. Vegeta snatched them and went to changed without a complaint.

After five minutes he was still in there. " Need any help in there...?" The sales associate asked Vegeta but cut her off.

A "NOOO." Came seconds later. Bulma looked at the sales associate and shook her head. So she went in un-invited. After another five minutes in the dressing room with the sales associate, Vegeta came out dressed in a real light pink V neck blouse with a silver stallion logo over the right breast. The V stopped in between his breast which was showing of his baby blue bra and major cleavage. He was also in pink jeans with silver tiger stripes on the sides, a silver belt and some gray shoes.

When Vegeta walked out Bulma was whistling and carrying on like a horny teenage boy at a wet T-shirt contest. Vegeta slouched and stood there with his head down. "Well c'mon "Vegeta, show me some attitude." 'Vegeta, that's a weird name for a girl' Loraine said in her head.

"Hell fucking no, I'm not here to amuse you." Vegeta said and crossed his hand over his chest signal that he had made up his mind so good luck trying to change it. Bulma got up off the chair and strolled over to Vegeta and whispered something in his ear.

"You wouldn't?" Vegeta asked

"Test me." Bulma said and went to sit back down.

Vegeta went back inside and came back out modeling to the best he saw on those silly fashion shows Bulma be watching. He was a little clumsy at first but watching those modeling shows on TV made him get the hang of it. Bulma was laughing, clapping, wooing, and jumping up and down. Bulma was having more fun than she had in a long time.

In the last two days, she laughed more than she ever did in her entire life. This is what she needed. A vacation from "her" life. Her responsibilities are still there but she doesn't have to do them. Bulma grinned. 'I can turn a negative into a positive."

Vegeta went back inside and five minutes later came out with green and blue jump suit with no shirt, his light green bra was visible. She had some green and blue sneakers and a blue bandana on his head. He untied the ribbon around the bun and let the mid-back length hair fall over his shoulders. He walked towards Bulma with an attitude and threw the hair over his shoulders when he came to a stop in front of her.

Bulma was giggling like a little school girl. Loraine stood there wondering why he is acting like that. If she only knew. After a truck load of clothes, Bulma still wanted more but Vegeta called it quits. They thanked Loraine; well Bulma did and walked toward the door with a shit load of clothes.

"Okay Vegeta, we only have to go jewelry shopping then we can go do something else."

"Woman, I'm hungry and my feet hurt." Vegeta complained as he carried two hands full of bags. That's something a man would say going shopping with a woman. Bulma's stomach started howling like a hungry beast because that's what she now is.

"Yeah Vegeta. I'm hungry too. Let go grab a bite to eat." Bulma said as she stuffed all the clothes in the car and they both headed to the food court. They sat down and order.

"What will you guys have?" A red headed boy with an apron on came up to them and asked. Vegeta had the urge for a low fat yogurt and a lot of liquid. Bulma ordered four beef burgers, four chicken burgers, a bucket of chicken and 5 large sodas. So Vegeta got 1 yogurt and 2 small sodas.

"You see what you did woman. You see what I'm degraded to? Don't ask me why I like it... I just do" Vegeta said as he slipped a spoon full of yogurt pass his lips. "I can't believe I actually like... this shit. My... father must be turning in his grave." Vegeta said through swallowing another scoop.

"Don't... play like... it's my fault, you're... the one... who pressed the button." Bulma said through bites after hungry bites.

"It was you're stupid contraption." Vegeta said after he downed his second soda and turned on one of Bulma's. They were there eating for the next fifteen minutes, mainly Bulma. She had to satisfy the enormous saiyan appetite. "Oh shit. Woman, I'll be right back." Vegeta said as he got up and rushed to nowhere in particular looking for a bathroom. Vegeta felt like he was going to pee on himself. "Curse that accursed woman and her weak bladder." Vegeta said out loud to himself doing his best to hold it in while still looking for a bathroom.

Vegeta finally spotted the bathroom sign. He rushed in so fast that he didn't even see that the sign on the door had said male. Vegeta stormed in and did his business. Vegeta saw that the seat was disgusting with shit stains. He uses the tissue to cover it and sat down. After he was done, he came out the bathroom stall and washed his hands and started to dry it off. Suddenly a man came up behind her with a breath fit for a garbage truck; as a matter of fact he looks like something you would find in a garbage bin.

"Hey baby, looking for some action?" The man said with a toothy smile, on account to his multitude of missing teeth.

"Sorry buddy, but I don't mate with garbage." Vegeta said as he approaches the bathroom door. The man grabbed him and roughly pushes him up against the wall. It knocks the wind out of him for a quick second.

"No honey..I insist." With Vegeta distracted from the sudden attack, the man grabbed a hand full of Vegeta's long blue hair and sniffed it then rubbed it all in his face. "You purtty, and you smell like angels." Vegeta came to his senses. Vegeta punched the man in the nose. The man head jerked back but he retaliated with a slap in Vegeta's face which busted him lower lip. Vegeta wish he had his body so he could've blast this dirty pervert to the next dimension but he remembered that he didn't have the strength to even defend himself from a lowly creature like this. Vegeta decided to play dirty; he aimed a well powered kick in between the man legs. The man fell on the floor crying and groaning in excruciating pain..

"No...I insist." Vegeta said to the man on the floor and went to wet a piece of tissue at the faucet and wipe his busted lip. Vegeta then walked out of the bathroom. As Vegeta was walking out, he walked into a brick wall built right in front of the bathroom door. Oh..no. It was only Yamcha.

"Hey babe, I want to talk to you..."


	7. Mall Brawl

Chapter 7: Mall Brawl

Today's episode:

Yamcha dragged Vegeta by hand over to a secluded area behind a vender's stall. Vegeta was caught off guard so he didn't have time to protest his sudden abduction. When they stopped Yamcha stood a good head over Vegeta and stared straight down in his eyes.

Vegeta recollected his senses. " What the fuck do..." Suddenly Yamcha swiftly dove in and gave Vegeta a deep kiss. Before Vegeta knew what was happening his lips were locked in a kiss. Vegeta tried to push Yamcha off him but he wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled him in even closer. Vegeta struggle to get out of Yamcha's grasp but it was no use. After about 2 minutes Yamcha recovered his lips and loosen his grasp. Vegeta immediately fell to the floor breathing hard.

"Wha...wha...what...the...fuck...is...wrong with...you?" Vegeta said in between gasp for air. He had goose bumps on his arms and legs. Not from passion or anything like that, it was from disgust. He wiped the slob Yamcha left all over his lips. Vegeta started to spit out Yamcha's saliva; he even used his shit to wipe it. "Now I'm going to have to brush my teeth for the next two weeks straight."

"What's wrong with me is that I'm still in love with you baby. After that day...I sorted out my life and no matter how I looked at it. I can't see myself without you. That bitch meant nothing to me. She was just a lay." Yamcha said as he helped Vegeta off the floor. 'The fool thinks I'm the woman...well I'm about to set him straight.'

"Listen here you... you are so barking up the wrong tree. Really" Vegeta was again cut off again, this time by Yamcha's index finger on his lips.

"No babe. Please, just listen. Let me speak." Yamcha remove his finger from Vegeta's lips. To hear what he was going to say Vegeta didn't protest. He needed a good laugh. He still had a bad taste in his mouth. He wanted blast the fool for violating his space like that, but he was in no position to do that. Vegeta stood there with his trademark scowl on his face, hands cross below his incredibly large breast. Yamcha saw that she comply with his request so he continued.

"I'm still in pain form when you kick me." Vegeta tried to think back on when the woman had kicked him. All of a sudden he saw it from Bulma's point of view.

"Yeah, it felt really good, it's a wonder you can still walk. Can you have brats?" Vegeta said. He glanced in Bulma's direction.

"And I forgive you for that babe, you were just mad." Vegeta couldn't believe that shit that's coming out of Yamcha's mouth. 'I can't believe the shit that's coming out of this fools mouth.'

"We've been together ever since we were teens, when I was just a desert bum. Now I realize that you were so special to me. In my eyes you are such a diamond. Jewels of my eyes. I never want you to leave my side. Forever baby just me and you. We can get married and have kids...lots of them." Vegeta laughed. 'I'll be surprise if he could' Vegeta said to himself. Then out of nowhere, Yamcha pulled a little box and got down on one knee. By now he was drawing a crowd. Vegeta was laughing on the inside so hard that he was on the verge of busting out loud.

'This fool is going to get it. Big time.' Vegeta said to his self. "What I'm trying to say is baby, will you marry me?" There was a big scene. People of all age and size came to watch the man propose to his sweat heart. Yamcha look at Vegeta's face, he mistook his expression. He was about to burst out laughing but Yamcha thought he was about to cry. 'Wow, this is easier than I first thought. Now all I have to do is wine her, dine her and marry her. After a get what want, I'll just divorce her and get ½ her riches. I'll fuck her dry. Payback's a bitch. Women, so fucking stupid.' Yamcha said to himself confident on how things are going.

Bulma was off to the side watching everything. She saw the look Vegeta gave her. 'It makes me sick how men think they can have anything and anyone they want.' Bulma said to herself. She was watching Yamcha since he came into the mall. He had come in right after they did, she just had a sense that he was there.

'He flirt with everything in a skirt and double D's. I saw him looking down a blonde's chest and tonguing down brunette. Now look at him. If he can't be serious enough to stay interested in one girl for more than ten minutes, why should I give him any time in the world? And after what he did to me does he really think I would fall for that again? I' don't know Bulma girl, you probably would. That's why I'm glad I'm not me right now' Bulma laugh to herself. She was about to go over and shake things up a bit.

Bulma shoved through the crowd to get to the little circle where Vegeta and Yamcha were. Yamcha look at the look on Vegeta's face. He was really trying to hold the laugh. He was hoping she said yes.

"C'mon honey, say yes. Good men don't just fall in your lap." An old woman's voice said through the commotion. Bulma wanted to hurl. 'Good man...huh. Don't make me laugh.' Bulma said amused by the scene before her. She walked over to Vegeta who was still staring at Yamcha. She wrapped her arms around Vegeta's shoulder.

"Vegeta!" Yamcha exclaimed in state of shock. Vegeta released the laugh he was holding for so long. He looked up at Vegeta with his arms around his girl and Bulma laughing. He was confused, and then it hit him. He got up from the previous position. "You fucking whore, so you were fucking him all along." Yamcha approached Vegeta who was Bulma and balled up a fist to land punch in Vegeta' s face. Bulma who was Vegeta stopped it in mid air. Bulma retaliated and punched Yamcha in his face breaking his nose. She wanted to do that for so long. Yamcha was caught off guard so he tripped and crash through the vender's stall. He jumped on Bulma and started punching his face in but they were useless punches. Bulma was busy blocking the punches expected them to hurt. She realizes that Yamcha's punches weren't doing any damage; she grabbed his arms and gave him one of Vegeta's trademark smirks. She grabbed both Yamcha's hands in one hand and uses her free hand to pound Yamcha's face in. She then kicked Yamcha in the chest and he flew a good distance across the mall. He flew through a glass window smashing it to pieces. Blood was in Bulma's eyes. All she could see was Yamcha's demise. She thought she would have never gotten the pleasure of kicking his ass herself, it was fate. She jumped on him and continued the beatings. Two mall securities jumped on Bulma but it was no use. She brushed them off with ease.

After her adrenaline rush was over, Bulma got up off a bloody Yamcha. You could honestly say she rearrange his face. He had black and blue blotches mixed with crimson blood all over his face. His upper and lower lips were busted. His three ribs shattered. He was totaled. The crowds of spectators were in a state of shock and fear. Vegeta was still laughing his ass off. He was literally on the floor laughing. The few securities in the main hall of the mall were no match for Bulma so they called back up. When Bulma saw the army of security guards closing in she grabbed Vegeta and threw him over her shoulder and ran.

10 minutes later...

Bulma found it really annoying that in every corner of the mall has a camera. Everywhere they go it's another dead end. So after 10 minutes they ran up into another dead end. Bulma made a U-turn and headed towards the stair case but the sound of radios and footsteps made her decide against it. They made a detour down another hall. Luckily there was a janitor's closet. Bulma tried to open the door by turning the knob but it was locked. Bulma gave the door a shoulder thrust and it flew open. She entered the room and slammed the door. Bulma put Vegeta on his feet for the first time in 30 minutes. As Vegeta finally got to stand on his own feet, he regurgitates the contents of his previous meal. 'Fucking woman and her damn weak stomach.' Vegeta swore to himself as he puked up his lunch.

"Woman, why are we running from those weaklings? I can...I mean you can destroy them with little or no effort." Vegeta said as he corrected himself. He's not in a position to fight anyone. He's locked up in a janitor's closet puking his guts out. 'The gods are paying me back for my past sins. I just know it.'

"Because buster brown. I'm not like you. I'm not fond of beating the shit out people...authority figures not to mention." Bulma said as she rests her ear on the door to listening on what's going on outside the door.

"Well you didn't seem to have a problem beating the brains out of that weakling boyfriend of yours. WHICH got us in this predicament we are currently in?" Vegeta said as a matter of factly.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND. AND THE BASTARD HAD IT COMING. GOSH IT FELT SO GOOD." Bulma shouted. Vegeta shook his head. He wipes the rest of the puke off the corner of his mouth with the back of hand. Bulma shook off Vegeta's comment and crack the door so she could peek through it."SHIT!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Who's in there? Come out with your hands up" said a security guard standing outside the door. He was about to radio in for backup. Bulma was one step ahead of him. She charged through the door and tackles the officer.

Bulma was through three walls before she knew what she was doing. 'Damn, if I don't watch it I can destroy myself and the people around me. I gotta remember that I'm not in my own body. Self restraint girl, self restraint.' Bulma look down and saw the unconscious officer covered with dirt and debris. She laughed nervously and got up. The whole mall was alerted included the rest of roaming officers. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and ran. After another 20 minutes, Vegeta was fed up with the running. He was tired and sweaty.

"That's... it... woman. I'm... turning my...my.. self in. I can't take it... no more." Vegeta said with his hands on his knees breathing hard.

"C'mon Vegeta...they're coming." Bulma said as she saw the army of officer closing in FAST.

"No...not... another...step." Vegeta said as he sat on the floor, determine not to take another step. Bulma grabbed Vegeta and tossed him over her shoulder and kept running. With Vegeta's inhuman stamina she didn't need any rest. Bulma finally caught a break. She ran into yet another room. It was dark in the room and the sunlight was not reaching through the open glass window. They tried to find the light switch but all they could feel was material and assume it was clothes.

They finally found the light switch and turned it on. There was clothing everywhere. Bulma was in heaven. It's a clothing storage. It wasn't her usual clothes but they were okay. Vegeta found some clothes that would help their current situation. Vegeta found 4 pairs of security guard uniform. "Woman... are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Vegeta said but he didn't get an answer. Her eyes were wondering around the room. "Woman."

"YES...No?" Bulma turned around to see Vegeta glaring at her with his right arm on his right hip. 'Wow. I look so cute when I'm angry. My eyes are a darker shade blue too.' Bulma said to herself. Vegeta held up the two pairs of uniforms. Bulma made a facial expression like ohh...no doh! They put it on.

"Look woman..we are going to have to keep moving. If anyone take a good look at us, our cover is blown." Vegeta said as he pointed out there was no badge, flashlight not to mention a side arm. Vegeta stuck his head out the window just as a guard ran pass. When he was down the hall they stormed out and headed to the entrance. As they approached the entrance a voice bring them to a halt.

" Hey...you two right there. Hold it." An officer said. Vegeta was so scared his heart was racing at 100mhs. He looked at Bulma, she was calm and he was about to shit on himself. 'It's the disadvantage of being a human.

A female human to boot.' When the officer got next to them, he stop and started harassing a blue haired girl and her spiky haired boyfriend. They both release a sigh of relief and kept on their way. Now outside, Bulma tried to pin point her car in the vast parking lot. She saw sirens flashing everywhere. Including the ambulance where paramedics were pushing Yamcha's broken figure on a stretcher. She snickered and grabbed Vegeta's arm and pulled Vegeta in her arms. Now face to face, Bulma leaned in and kissed Vegeta. For a while Vegeta was looking at his own body kissing him and wondering what she was doing.

But he eventually fell in by closing his eyes and started kissing back. It felt so right. Before Vegeta knew it, it was gone. The kiss left him hungry for more. He didn't know if it was the fact that the woman's body is so emotional and always hungry for passion or the afternoon heat. He felt that butterfly feeling in his stomach. It was a new feeling to him but it felt so good, he welcomed it. Bulma grabbed Vegeta and pulled him towards the car. She looked back at Yamcha who looked like he was ready to kill someone. Namely her. Or Vegeta.

They both jumped in the car. Bulma suddenly busted out laughing. Vegeta couldn't help but laughing too. They drove off and headed home.


	8. Girls day out

Sorry it took so long to update……I had a serious case of writers block and I was busy. This chapter should be hilarious……hope you enjoy….R&R

Chapter 8: Girls day out

Bulma sat in the computer section of her lab typing up some schematics on how to replace the busted reactor on her invention. She usually would have needed her glasses but with Vegeta's saiyan eyes, she can now see a whole lot more than she bargains for, she can also hear a whole lot better too. Like when she and Vegeta argue…….

**FLASH** back

"VEGETA, you need to stop walking around the house ½ naked like that. What if someone decides to stop by unexpectedly? Or my father or my mother or….." Bulma jumped up from her work and faced Vegeta who walked up to the fridge and filled up a glass of milk. Bulma wasn't expecting to see Vegeta walking around the house topless and in just underwear.

"Woman, I felt restrained so I took off that stupid bra." Vegeta said in between gulps of milk. Ever since he tasted it he'd always had a thing for this "milk" stuff.

"I don't care; you need to be wearing it at all times. After we get our respected bodies back, I'll be the one who's going to have to live with the embarrassment if some happens to invite them self and you're indecent." Bulma said with her hands on her hip and a look that a mother give her son when he are bad.

"Okay…..I'll go pit a shirt on. Just so you'll stop bitching." Vegeta waited till he was out of ear shot then he said "Jeez….what an enigma." He said under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT VEGETA." Bulma rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen. She was surprise she could've heard what Vegeta had said from so far.

**FLASH** back end

Vegeta was in the indoor weight room working out. Working out in just a sports bra and a short spandex shorts. 'The woman is really out of shape.' Vegeta said to himself as he lifted the 10lbs barbells. Vegeta mocked Bulma's weakness again. 'Her pathetic body struggle with just ten pound weights.' Some belly fat was growing around Bulma's tummy, stress Vegeta couldn't cure with some sit up and crunches. Vegeta lay on the floor back first, knee bent in a 35 degree angle. He put his hands behind his head and bends his back up and down. Five minutes and 250 crunches later, he was tired and sweat droplets were dripping from every exposed skin.

He looked like something from a fairytale. A true piece of work. He continued his work out until he couldn't move. When he found the strength to move, he got up to go get a bottle of water. He ripped the fridge open and grabbed the water. He popped the cork and guzzled down about ½ of its contents, that's when the ring of the door bell interrupted him.

He stood there in the kitchen not intended to answer it. He was going let Bulma get it... Unfortunately, it kept on ringing. Vegeta finally got tired of the sound after the 6th ring and approach the door. On his way to open the door, he took a long gulp of his water. Vegeta opened the door and out of sheer shock, he spat the water in the visitors face. 20 seconds of silence had gone by before anyone said anything.

"Um…..uh…..I'll take that as you are surprise to see me." Chichi said as she saw the horror look on Vegeta's face as she walk pass him to get a towel to wipe the water off her face.

"Um…..yeah…..very." Vegeta chocked out as he saw Chichi strolled pass him un-invited.

"Yeah well Goku and his little friends all went training, something about robots in three years….." Vegeta got a little pissed. He was here stuck in a weakling woman's body while Goku was out there finding ways to get stronger. 'Is there anything stronger than a super saiyan.' Vegeta debated with himself. 'Yeah she's standing right in front of me.' He should be out there training. 'Fucking woman, fucking gravity room.'

"Bulma….are you listening." Chichi said a little taken back by Bulma's strange behavior.

"Oh…um….yeah…what did you say." Vegeta said ripped from his own thoughts but a confused looking Chichi with a towel in her hand.

"…….yeah….like I was saying. Goku and his little friends are off in the woods training so I'm always by myself. So... I decided to come over and stay with you for a while." Chichi said still drying herself from the water. She went to the laundry room threw the towel in the washing machine.

"Oh….okay." What Chichi was saying didn't resister to Vegeta….but it finally did. "SAY WHAT?" Vegeta shouted from the living room. He approached laundry room to give her a piece of his mind. Chichi walked out of the room in just her bra and pants. Vegeta stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah….it's not a problem is it?" Chichi ask searching through the dry clothes for a dry blouse. Vegeta thought before he spoke, if he fucks this up with the woman, Bulma will be bitching for days.

"Um….no….no problem here." Vegeta said staring at her plump breast. They were almost as big and perky as Bulma's but they are sexy regardless. Vegeta was stunned for a minute. He then flashed back to reality. "Um…do you know by any chance how long you'll be staying?" Vegeta ask as he watches the wife of his rival put on one his woman's shirt. 'My woman, where did that come from?' Vegeta turned around and headed to the living room. Chichi followed.

"Um…I don't know… about three days or a week…maybe two weeks." Chichi said and plopped down on the couch next to Vegeta just a few inches away. "It's gonna be fun, we can have slumber parties…..do our each other's nails, hair….and you know.

"Ohhhh…..I got an idea. Let's go on a ladies day out….and tonight we can rent a movie and eat popcorn.

Vegeta watch the expression on Chichi face. She was really serious. Vegeta thought the woman was going to say she was only kidding. "Well c'mon B. When was the last time we was went out? Since I had Gohan I think." Chichi grab Vegeta's hands and pulled him up from his sitting position on the couch.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Chichi, I mean what happens when Kak…..um Goku gets hungry. Won't he be looking for you?" Vegeta ask trying his best not blow his cover.

"Don't worry Bulma, I told him where I was going to be plus I left that house maid robot you gave there. They won't starve. They'll catch a fish or something." Chichi said pushing Bulma towards her room.

"I don't know. I kind of have things to do." Vegeta can't believe his predicament. If he said no, he'll disappoint the woman. Which he didn't care, it's just that he don't want to blow his cover. 'The woman can tell the others and together they all can speculate.'

"C'mon Bulma, you used to love going out with me." Chichi said as her disappointment started to set in. "Tell you what; we don't even have to stay that long." Chichi added to make the deal sound sweeter. Vegeta stopped and thought about it while looking away from the puppy dog look Chichi was giving him.

"Okay okay….but as soon as I'm ready to leave….we leave okay?" Vegeta gave in. 'This day is just getting better and better.' Chichi's frown turned into an ear to ear smile.

An hour later…..

Vegeta walked out of the room with the same outfit Bulma was gonna make him wear shopping. The short blue jeans shorts with some frills and the thighs and a longgold metal chain as a belt. The black sleeve less cut offs that hardly covers his stomach and the words "GOLD DIGGER" written across the chest.

As much as he had fought back, the former martial artist over powered him in a game of wrestling. Vegeta was still finding it hard to believe that this woman can be so strong, or maybe Bulma is just really weak.

'I'm starting to Bulma is the weakest specimen on the planet.' Vegeta said as he remembers how easily Chichi pinned him to the floor. Vegeta walk down to the bottom of the steps this time with no help as he stepped lightly in his high heel sandals. When he reached the bottom of the step, she was stolen away. Bulma dragged him to the corner and pinned him against the wall.

"Where the fuck are you going? Thought you wouldn't want to be caught dead in that." Bulma smiled as she stared at Vegeta in the outfit. "Umm….I look good." Bulma said referring to her body which Vegeta occupy. Bulma smelled his neck. "You smell good too."

"Hmpf, that accursed woman made me put it on." Vegeta said pouting real hard.

"Who?" Bulma said with a confused look across her face.

"Kakarrot's harpy." Vegeta didn't have to guess that Bulma's reaction wouldn't be a surprise.

"Ch…Chi…..Chichi is here?" Bulma stuttered out with a shock look on her face. 'That's why I had a strong sense of her presents when I was in the lab, like she was next to me.'

"Yes I am. You don't mind me taking Bulma away do you?" Chichi said coming off the top of the steps with her a tight mini black skirt with a tight blue blouse. They both stood there with a shocked expression on their faces.

"Um…no…take the bitch…. I could use a break from her screeching voice anyway." Bulma said with a scowl trying her best to imitate Vegeta. Vegeta was impressed. That's exactly what he would have said. 'The woman is turning into me.'

"Fuck you Vegeta." Vegeta played along.

"C'mon Bulma….lets ditch the ass hole." Chichi said and walked towards the front door. She stops, turned around and look back at Vegeta with a questioning look. Vegeta gave her a signal to go on, he'll be there.

"Listen up Vegeta, don't screw this up. Our sanity depends on it." Bulma said with a warning tone in her deep voice.

"Whatever woman. I'm already getting tired of this shit. It's going to be awhile before I crack." Vegeta said as he pushed Bulma away and head towards the door.

"Kami help him. Help us both." Bulma said and head back to the lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So B. What's with you and Vegeta? I saw how you guys were at looking at each other back there." Chichi said as they lay face down on the massage bed. Chichi took Vegeta to a day spa. They had a honey scrub earlier and now they are getting a massage. Vegeta admitted that he needed the massage very badly. His tense muscles were now relaxing under the hands of a professional.

"...I don't know what you are talking about?" Vegeta didn't feel comfortable talking about himself as if he wasn't there. But he knew he had to play along. " He nothing but an annoying arrogant house guest." Vegeta wanted to gag. If he wasn't so comfortable, he would have gone insane.

"Oh c'mon B. You can tell me. Promise I wont tell." Chichi said assuring her that her secret was safe. Chichi waited a while for an answer. "Welllll?"

Still nothing but Chichi thought she saw a smile. "I knew it. I knew it I knew it I knew it I knew it I knew it I just knew it." Chichi said almost jumping up and down. The message therapist had to tell her to keep still. Vegeta didn't fight her.

'If that what she thought then I guess that's just what she thought.' "As much of an ass hole he might be, having a saiyan as a husband is not such a bad idea..." Vegeta was happy he wasn't drinking any liquid, or else he would have choked. "...I mean they can protect you from anything, they sure know how to work you're nerves and when it's all said and done they make you feel good inside, if you know what I mean." 'That's the first thing the harpy said all day that I actually agree with.' Vegeta said with a cocky smile.

Vegeta decide to carry the conversation. "So you're speaking from experience then? Your saying that Ka..."Goku" is everything you ever dreamed of?" Vegeta ask putting emphasis on his rival's name.

"Yeah...I can honestly say that he is. I mean what he lacks in brain power he makes up in everything else. He has a good heart and he means well, but sometimes he can be a big goof. But I still love him." Vegeta listen to how Chichi use the four letter word so loosely. 'Saiyan are not big on words, we use other methods to express our affection.' Vegeta gave her a disgusted look but luckily she couldn't see it. The sheer mention of the word and how humans use it made him sick.

"Um...Vegeta is an arrogant asshole, but the man has quite the body." Vegeta felt good talking about himself from someone else POV, he can do it and not be considered cocky or conceded. Even though mentally he was. "I mean it looks like his body was sculpted by the gods them selves. And behind ever scar on his body, there a story for each." Vegeta had heard Bulma and her mother talking about him like that...her mother was doing most of the talking. It disgusted him at first but her choice of words were quite exquisite.

"Wow Bulma. It seem that your lusting for Vegeta."

"Done" The massage therapist said as they finish their 60 minute session.

"Wow..all my kinks are gone" Chichi said as she stretch her petite body.

"Yes ma'am...we are the best." The cocky lady said with a towel wrapped over her arm. Then they exited the room. Chichi and Vegeta got dressed and follow suit. They went and paid at the front desk and left.

"Wanna go get some ice-cream?" Chichi ask as they exited the spa and back into the mall. They walked inside Baskin Robins on the other end of the mall. Vegeta ordered cookies and cream flavored ice cream, Chichi got the rum and raisin. They sat and scooped.

"I think you should explore it Bulma, even if it don't work out. Well you can at least say you had mind numbing sex." Chichi said after her third spoon full of ice cream.

"Seem a bit sluttish to me. I think you had a bit too much ice-cream." Vegeta said. He is seeing a whole new side of Chichi. Shit he wishes Bulma was the one listening; she is the one who need convincing.

"Bulma, you're 26, you won't be young forever. I'm not saying you should sleep with the first guy that comes knocking. I'm just saying you should weight your options. Vegeta or your average guy. Say, whatever happen to Yamcha" Chichi ask.

"Oh don't even ask." Vegeta said rolling his eyes not wanting to talk about the fool.

"No, I wanna know."

"Excuse me ladies. You look like you could use some company with those ice creams. And if I must say so myself, you ladies are the most gorgeous thing I've seen all day." Two guys said as they stood about five feet above Vegeta and Chichi's sitting position.

"Sorry boys, we are happily married and our husband just went to the bathroom. I would want to be invisible when they comeback." Chichi ½ lied. She did have a husband but everything else was a lie. They both saw the men walk away with disappointment written on their faces. Vegeta was sure he heard one of them muttered "Bitches" under his breath.

"The nerve, is that all we are to them. A thing; property to be owned. It's sad really." Chichi said as they finish their ice cream and tossed the cup in the trash receptacle.

"Ready to go some where else?" Chichi ask Bulma as they headed back to the car. He let her lead the way. 'So far the day wasn't a total waste...'


	9. New Threat

A/N: _Thank you guys for all the reviews, with theses comments; it will make me want to write more and better. Thanks again. This is a short but important chapter but I promise to make it up to you guys for the next chapter. ENJOY._

Chapter 9: New Threat

Bulma was busy cleaning the kitchen. Vegeta and Chichi had quite the party last night. Now Bulma was left cleaning up the mess and he's gonna have to do it before she wakes up, to save Vegeta's pride. She was ½ way done when she realize that she ran out of dish washing liquid. She knew she had a couple extras in the upper shelf. If only she could reach it. She grabbed a chair from the dining room table so she could reach. She grabbed the soap and hopped down.

"You know, that would have been a lot easier if you could fly." Came a soft voice from behind her. Vegeta still try to be a tough guy but it's hard to do that being in a female's body. Vegeta was standing in the door way leaning on the door frame with his hands crossed.

"Okay Vegeta, teach me how to fly." Bulma said with her hands on her hips and a big smile on her face.

"Why should I teach you anything, why don't you figure it out?" Vegeta walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange juice and poured himself a glass. "Plus it might take forever. I got things to do."

"No I'm a quick learner Vegeta and you just have to instruct me, tell me what to do." Bulma said looking in Vegeta's eyes with a puppy dog pout.

"Okay woman, whatever. Just don't let anyone see me with that disgraceful look on your face." Vegeta said. He sat down in the chair. After telling Bulma what she need to know, Bulma cleaned up the rest of the dishes then ran outside in the back yard.

After about thirty-five minutes of jumping up and down like a mad woman, Bulma stopped. 'Man, this stuff is hard. Vegeta and Goku make it seem so easy.' Bulma started to think about what Vegeta said.

"You have to feel the energy within, push that energy under your feet and it will lift you." Bulma was confused. She sat down on the grass in her back yard Indian style. 'The energy within? What the fuck is he talking about? I thing Vegeta's been in one too many battles.' Bulma thought about it intently trying to relate it to what she knows best, science.

The little genius soon figured it out. 'Oh, I get it now. It's like two negatively charged energy, trying to touch each other.' Bulma rose to her feet. She closed her eyes and tensed her muscles.

She felt a weird sensation in the pit of her belly; she closed her eyes and harnessed that energy and pushed the sensation to her feet. She thought it didn't work but when she opened her eyes, she was almost a hundred feet of the ground. Bulma felt a little but queasy for being so high from the ground but she brushed it off and practices her new flying ability. She took off to nowhere in particular.

The wind felt exhilarating in her face. Flying at that speed with the wind blowing through her hair, the adrenaline was too much to bear so she powered up more and went even faster. She looked to her left and saw a fighter jet. The pilot looked at her like she had a dick on her forehead. She smiled and waved at the pilot and sped up. Even though the pilot was freaked out, pride overtook all his other emotion. The pilot fired up his boosters and got ahead of Bulma.

Bulma saw the grin on his face. "Oh so it's a race you want! Fine by me."

She speed up it took her ½ a second to get on the pilot's tail, she kept trying to pass but he would maneuver in her path.

"Want to play dirty huh? Well two can play at that game." A burst of energy left her body and she flew right pass the jet with a force that made the jet spin in circles in mid air. By the time the pilot could regain control, the strange flying guy was nowhere to be seen, only a large white streak across the sky. Bulma felt proud of her little win against the cocky pilot. She was going so fast everything that passed her was blurry. She didn't know how fast she was flying but it got her damn near her destination.

She focuses straight ahead until Capsule Corp in sight on the horizon. She was so focus on her destination that she didn't see the bird that flew right in her path. At the last second she saw the bird and thought that it was a threat, with a quick reaction she stopped in her tracks and held up her right hand and blasted the bird. When she saw feathers falling to the earth and smelled burned flesh, she concluded that it was only a bird.

"Oh wow. " Bulma looked at her hands like she never seen them before.

"H…h…how did I do that?" Bulma aimed her right hand at the deserted island below her and repeat the same method she used to fly. Her palm started to glow bright yellow. She focuses more energy into it and it got bigger and bigger. Soon it was bigger that her. She threw it at the island with an evil grin. As the ball neared the island it was then she realizes what she did.

When the ball hit the island, it vanishes under a mushroom cloud. The wind from the blast blew her a few feet backwards. When the smoke cloud cleared, the island had disappeared, Bulma was awe struck. The whole island disappears in one attack.

"Damn Vegeta, you're a walking nuclear bomb." Bulma took aim for another island. She repeated the process. She aimed her palm at the island and focuses her energy and release a smaller blast smashing into the back of the island taking the whole area under water. Bulma felt the rush and started firing multiple small blasts at all the surrounding island.

Frantically throwing ki blast at every island. She held both hands above her head and for another blast and threw it at the middle island. A similar mush room cloud formed. Bulma was panting hard; she had gotten a real work out. When the smoke cleared, she realizes that she was wasting time. Then it hit her, she just destroyed millions of habitats. She massacred about seven islands that's millions of animals and incest. For some reason though, she didn't care. She ignited the white flames and took off for Capsule Corp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma sneaked through her own window with the utmost silence. Vegeta was still sleeping, she didn't want to frighten him and let him jerk and hurt himself. 'After all he's in my body, and it's only a rental. I want it back with no damage.' Bulma whispered to herself. That's what she told herself but she knew she care about him more so it starting to have less to do with the safety of her own body. She slowly levitates over to Vegeta's sleeping body and gently shook him.

He stirred before slowly opening his eyes adjusting it to the brightness of the afternoon sun seeping through the open window. He released a soft moan and tried to sit up straight. Bulma help him sit up against the head board of her queen size bed. He held his sides and shoulder in pain. With all the distraction, Bulma made it there and back in 50 minutes.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Vegeta ask with heavy eyes.

"About an hour and a ½ ." Bulma pulled the chair from the corner of the room and placed it beside the bed. She dug in her pocket for the bag of beans. She saw the painful look on Vegeta face and speed up the process. She pulled out a bean.

"Can you chew?" She asked not wanting Vegeta to choke.

"I'm wounded woman, not incompetent." He said with an attitude. Bulma rolled her eyes and placed place the bean in her mouth and chew it up. She then moved over to spit it in Vegeta's mouth. To her surprise he didn't complain. It was more of a kiss than an exchange of medicine. It lasted what seem like eternity but in reality it was only about 30 seconds. Bulma pulled away and release Vegeta's bottom lip which she had in her mouth. Vegeta swallow the bean. Within seconds Vegeta was back on his feet. He yawns and stretches. "I'm starving woman, fix me something."

"Maybe you're not up to date with our current situation so I'll remind you. I'm not you're slave and I'm not a woman, at least not at the moment." Bulma said not sure if she meant what she said...about not being a woman. She already started thinking like Vegeta, maybe she her soul and his body are starting to become. It felt weird. Vegeta share the same plight but he's not taking it as easy as Bulma was. He denys' it the hardest he can.

"You should be making me lunch." Bulma said with a smirk and both hand across her chest.

"Whatever. I'm going to find something to eat." Vegeta said and walk out of the room.

Bulma started thinking thoughts about what she could easily do to her own body as she watch her rear end go up and down with each angry steps. She shook the thoughts out of her mind. 'I feel like every second I spend in this creep's body I'm becoming him even more.'

"Just hurry and come back here. You have a meeting to go to, and a banquet." Vegeta strolled down the steps towards the kitchen. It's obvious that he didn't hear or else it would have been an argument. Hearing his stomach grumble louder, he haste to the refrigerator. He opened it and observes his options. He pulled out a jar of mayo and a fresh ham. He cut a slice of the ham and dropped it on the slices of bread. 'How I know how to make this?' Vegeta was finding it hard to come to terms with the fact that the longer he spends in Bulma's body the more he become her. Bad habits and all, he caught himself biting his nails. As he was about to add the finishing touch to his sandwich, the phone rang. Vegeta ignore it hoping the woman would answer it but to his dismay, she didn't. He stormed over to the phone and ripped it off the receiver.

"Hello." He screamed, he didn't hear anybody but the phone kept on ringing. He studied the phone and saw the big TALK button so he pressed it "Hello." Vegeta said with the same disdain in his voice as he first did.

"Miss Brief are you okay, I mean, is everything alright?" Some old guy asked in a frantic tone.

Not knowing what to say he answered the best he could. "What the hell do you want?"

"Well don't worry about it ma'am, just let the police to their job, they'll find that creep. We have reschedule the meetings for a time of you're choosing. Give you time to heal. Give the office a call when you feel better..." The man sound assuring and caring.

"Um...Okay." Vegeta said eating a piece of the ham. He hung up the phone before the man could finish.

"Old fool, interrupting me and my meal over bull shit." Vegeta strolled back over to the kitchen counter and sat down on a stool, and proceeds to take small bites of his sandwich.

Ten minutes later. "Vegeta, hurry the fuck up." Bulma yelled at Vegeta as she entered the kitchen.

"Woman, if I eat any faster, you're flimsy digestive system will vomit everything back up. So just wait." Vegeta sat on the stool and slowly ate his sandwich.

"I have a fucking meeting in 45 minutes. You need to hurry up." Vegeta looked up from his sandwich

"What does you're air brain meeting have to do with me?" Vegeta ask not sure where she was going with the conversation. The look on her face made it obvious. "Woman, I am not sitting in one of your boring meetings. I just won't do it." Vegeta got up and walked off, not sure if he should tell the woman her meeting was canceled.

"Haven't you looked in the mirror lately, you have to do it. It's a part of my… you're responsibility." Bulma said following him everywhere he went.

"Correction, your responsibility." Vegeta said and kept walking away. Bulma anger got the best of her. She grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. She straddles his hands above his head and held his lower body at bay with her pelvis.

The close proximity and the heat of Bulma's body was enough to make Vegeta blood boil, in a good way. "You are gonna do it Vegeta weather you like it or not" Bulma said with anger written across her face.

Vegeta looked in his own eyes and saw the same hated he sees when he look in the mirror."I...I ...can't. You...'re meeting...got...canceled." Vegeta replied with fear in his voice.

"What, why?" Bulma jump back as she wondered why the board cancels the meeting. With no answer from Vegeta, she looked at him. It was obvious that he was relieved with the loss of contact.

"I don't know. The old man said something about you feeling better and police and I don't know. Does it fucking matter?" Vegeta said getting angrier by the moment. He starts thinking the only reason why Bulma went for the senzu beans was for him to do her fucking chores.

"Yes it fucking does. Something is wrong. Is it possible that they found out?" Bulma started thinking to herself

"I'll leave you to your conflict. I'm going to catch some fresh air." Vegeta said and open the front door and went outside in the garden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Goku, Gohan, wash your hands and come eat dinner." Chichi said from below the saiyan and demi-saiyan sparing feet's up in the air.

"We'll be right there hon." Goku yelled back at his wife as him and Gohan finish up their sparing session. Chichi return to the house to finish setting the table, she grabbed a couple dirty dishes from the counter and tossed them in the sink. When she turned around her husband and son was sitting around the table ready to dig in.

"Ah ah ahh. Did you wash your hands?" The disappointed look on their faces told her that they didn't. "No dinner until you wash your hands, you've been training all day so hop to it." The Goku and Gohan got up raced to the bathroom. With the blink of an eye they came back with dripping went hands. Chichi shook her head. They all sat down to eat, Goku was about to dig in when his wife slapped him on the hand with a drumstick already in it. He looked at his wife.

"Say a prayer first." She commanded.

"Oh c'mon Chi, I'm starving." Goku said in a tone that would remind you of a five year old.

"Well the faster you stop complaining and start praying the faster you can eat. Chichi said and bowed her head. Goku and Gohan did the same.

"Thank you Kami for this wonderful food amen." Chichi was about to protest but her boys were already stuffing their faces so she ate her rather small portions. She wanted to get mad at him but these are good times, in two years he's gonna be off fighting androids so she cherish the times they spend together.

After dinner Chichi proceeds to washing the dinner plates while Goku and Gohan sat on the couch watching TV. Goku was laughing at the show he was watching when he heard his name being called frantically.

"GOKU..GOKU…GOKU CAN YOU HEAR ME?" The voice said loudly.

"King Kai?" Goku said looking up at his roof.

"Dad?" A worried Gohan said looking at the surprise expression on his dad's face.

"King Kai is that you?" Goku got up from his couch wondering why King Kai sounds so worried.

"Goku, we got a big problem."

**********************************************************************************


End file.
